Saving your one true love!
by Prongs 4 Lily
Summary: Lily Evans is a star student, and she knows not to fall for an ignorant prat like James Potter, but what changes when he saves her life? please read and review!
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you have seen before; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. 

Summary: Lily Evans is a star pupil, she's intelligent, bright and knows not to fall for James Potter, but when he saves her life what will change? 

Lily Evans, Head girl, was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading her favourite book, 'Hogwarts a History' when four lads walked in though the portrait hole, by the names of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and, unfortunately for Lily, James Potter. 

"Hello Lilykins!" Sirius yelled to her. 

"Hi Sirius, Remus, Peter" Lily said, she had always had a strange feeling for Peter, it just didn't seem right, he was weird and a weakling, and yet still the Marauders, the biggest prankers and trouble makers in school. 

"Don't I get a 'Hello' Evans?" James asked sitting on the chair in front of the fire, instead of answering to him, she just ignored him. 

"Hello. Evans?" James said but still was no answer.

"Look's like my lucky day has come!" James said happily. 

"Why?" Remus said confused. 

"Because if I do what I'm about to do, as she's ignoring me, she can't tell me to piss off" James said and got up off the chair and sat next to Lily, who just ignored him and kept reading her book. 

"Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked for what seemed the four thousandth time; Remus rolled him eyes and sat on the chair that James was sitting on. Lily still ignored James and focused even more of her book. 

_'Don't let him get to you Lily Evans, stay strong, he wants you to flip your lid and scream and yell at him, so resist the temptation and JUST IGNORE HIM' _Lily thought to herself, trying to stop herself grabbing the annoying little prick round the neck and strangling him to death. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes then shall I? How about tonight at seven, down by the quidditch pitch?" James said enjoying every moment of this; he knew she was gong to flip sooner or later. 

_'Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong, STAY STRONG!' _Lily thought until she jumped out of her seat and screamed blue murder at James. 

"POTTER NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER CONSIDER GOING OUT WITH AN IGNORANT, SELF-CENTERD ASSHOLD LIKE YOU, YOU DISCUST ME!" Lily yelled standing up and running up to the girls dorms to find her friends, when she opened the door she shut it with a loud bang, which made all the girls in the dorm turn round and look at her, she was red in the face and breathing heavily. 

"Potter!" Her friend Michelle said. 

"You're dam right, how can he just get away with making my life a misery?" Lily said sitting on Louise's, another one of her friend's, bed. 

"I don't know" Louise said and put her arm round Lily trying to get her calm. 

"Look Lils all men are shits, you should know that more than anyone!" Amy said to her from the other side of the room. 

"I know, it's just I thought it would be bad enough sharing a common room with him, without his stupid bigheadedness" Lily said softly after claming down a little. 

"Is bigheadedness a word?" Alice asked from her bed. 

"I think so," Michelle answered. 

"Are you alright now Lils?" Louise asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I can't even read a book in peace!" Lily said and Louise giggled a little. 

"Look just ignore him, then he'll go away!" Alice said. 

"No he won't" Lily said simply. 

"What do you mean?" Michelle said walking over to the vanity table and picking up some lipstick. 

"I've already tried it, it doesn't work, I ignored him and he took my silence for a yes, he actually got to where we were gonna meet for our date!" Lily said disgusted and shivered slightly. 

"Come on you've got to cheer up!" Amy said walking over to her. 

"I know, It's just that I can't stand living with that ignorant prick any longer!" Lily said and sighed in frustration. 

"How about you sleep here tonight, we could have a slumber party type of thing yeah?" Michelle said as she was putting the finished touches o her eye shadow. 

"Ok, wait why are you getting all dressed up for Shell?" Lily asked Michelle who had just picked up the mascara. 

"I'm going out," Michelle said simply. 

"With who?" Amy asked. 

"Alright, if you must know I'm going on a lunch date with Remus, ok?" Michelle said looking at the four other girls. 

"So he finally asked you out?" Lily asked happily. 

"Yeah" Michelle said and grabbed her coat. 

"See ya!" Michelle yelled before going out of the door. 

"HAVE FUN!" the four girls yelled so Michelle could hear them. 

"So are we gonna have that slumber party then?" Any asked. 

"Yeah I think it's a wicked idea!" Louise said and the rest of the girls nodded. 

"Right well I'm gonna go to the library to the Library for the rest of the day, maybe I can finish off my book in there, see ya!" Lily said jumping of Louise's bed and out of the door. 

A/N: Hiya, I hope you like the first chapter, James saves Lily in the next chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of the first chappie, 

Lotsa luv

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. 

Lily was in the Library for the rest of the afternoon trying to finish her book but when she nearly got to the end she got interrupted. 

"AHHHH!" Lily said as she fell of her seat and fell in contact with the hard ground floor. 

"I'm so sorry" The person said who had knocked her down. 

"That's Ok I guess!" Lily said and sighed, she went over to where her book had fell and went to pick it up, but somebody picked it up before her. 

"Here you go" the person said handing the book back to Lily, Lily looked up for the first time and saw James Potter sitting in front of her. 

"AUGH! What are you doing here?" Lily asked getting back up after a glare was sent to her from Madam Prince. 

"I've come to finish off some homework," James said with a smile. 

"Really, I didn't know you even knew where the Library was" Lily said and James glared at her. 

"Very funny Evans" James answered as Lily finally sat back down on her chair and started reading her book again, James just stood there staring at her reading the book, Lily noticed this and looked away from her book and back at him. 

"Aren't you gone yet?" Lily asked and James smiled charmingly at her. 

"You didn't tell me to get lost though did you?" James said back. 

"Fine then get lost!" Lily said gritting her teeth together. 

"Maybe I don't want to" James said and went to sit down at the table. 

"Can't you just leave me alone please?" Lily said and looked back down at her book. 

"Fine then" James said and walked up to another table. 

_'Did he just do what I asked him to, bloody hell is he high or something? _Lily thought as she saw James sit at the table across from her and get some papers out of his bag and started writing. 

Lily got back to reading but kept looking at James a few times to see weather or not he was still there, she hadn't seen him in the Library before, which was surprising to her as she was nearly always found in there. She decided to forget about him and get back to reading her book; she wanted to finish it before she went to the girl's dorm that night. 

She got back into her book when she was interrupted again, this time by Bellatrix Black. 

"Oh look who it is, the little Mudblood" Bellatrix said with her evil smirk. 

"Whatever" Lily said not taking her eyes of her book. 

"You know you can't ignore me Mudblood!" Bellatrix said obviously trying to get Lily to blow a fuse and scream and shout at Bellatrix so she would get thrown out of the Library. 

"Why don't you just fuck off!" Lily said. 

"Don't swear at me you whore!" Bellatrix said and Lily laughed a bit. 

"I think you've got the wrong person, you're the whore!" Lily said smartly and Bellatrix glared at her and then left the Library in a huff, banging her feet on the stairs, which got a big 'SHHH' out of Madam Prince. 

"Hey Evans are you alright?" James asked from his table. 

"I'm fine thank you!" Lily said and put her eyes back on her book, hoping that nobody else would disturb her. 

About an hour later Lily had finally finished the book and looked at her watch, which read 6:47pm, she picked up her finished book and put it back on the shelf where she got it from in the first place and then walked up to Madam prince's desk. 

"I've finished the book so I don't have to borrow it anymore" Lily said and the old woman picked up her quill and marked of the piece of parchment that had on it _'Lily Evans: Hogwarts a History'_

"Ok Lily, no problem" Madam Prince said and Lily picked up her bag and looked over at James' table, where he was still sitting finishing off his homework. 

"See you later" Lily said before she walked out of the door, James seen her go and stopped writing and put his quill down on the table. 

Lily was heading back in the direction that Gryffindor common room was when she was tapped on the back, she turned round and was hit strongly in the face, which made her fall backwards onto the floor. She opened her eyes and held her nose with one of her hands and tried to get up with the other one, but got pushed back down again. 

"You aren't going anywhere Mudblood!" Somebody spat in the darkness of the corridor and then Lily heard someone else speak.

"You shouldn't have hit her!" The voice said. 

"Why not?" The first voice said. 

"Because she's a girl!" The other voice said. 

"And to I look like I give a flying fuck in space, she's a Mudblood and deserves everything she gets!" The first voice said with ultimate loathing and out of the shadows came the bodies of Rodolphus Lestrange, Serverus Snape, Rosier, Wilkes, Bellatrix and Regulus Black. Lily looked at them all standing around her and she started to shake though fear. 

_'They're gonna kill me!'_  Lily thought. 

"What do you want?" Lily shivered. 

"Ah is the little Mudblood scared?" Regulus Black said in a baby voice, Lily knew he was Sirius' brother but didn't understand why he was hanging around with 7th years, he was only a 5th year student himself. 

"A little birdie told us that you called my girlfriend a whore, is that right?" Lestrange said and kicked Lily and she held onto her leg with pain. 

"Do you know what happens to people who insult the Black family, Mudblood?" Lestrange said and Lily didn't answer. 

"DO YOU?" He repeated louder. 

"No" Lily whispered. 

"What was that?" Regulus said putting a hand to his ear, telling her to speak up. 

"NO" Lily said louder. 

"I thought not, for normal people it's just a beating but for a Mudblood like you it'll be death, where do you guys think we should hide the body?" Lestrange said asked walking slowly towards Lily; she soon came to brick wall and couldn't move back anymore, she didn't have her wand on her so she couldn't do anything. Lestrange had his wand out and said a spell under his breath and Lily fell to the floor in pain screaming and yelling, Lestrange then put a silencing spell on her so nobody could hear Lily scream, he took the spell of her and the slytherins started laughing. 

"Are you enjoying this as much as we are? you little bitch!" Bellatrix said laughing and she kicked Lily in the head with her high-healed boots. 

_'I'm so gonna die, please somebody help me, somebody, anybody!' _Lily thought as Lestrange put another curse on her to make her kneel over in complete pain, she couldn't take the pain anymore and fell completely to the floor, unconscious. Soon as she fell to the floor a bright light came from behind the laughing slytherins and it hit Lestrange on the head and he froze and fell to the floor, the slytherins turned round to see an angry James Potter standing behind them. 

"Prick!" Bellatrix said and charged towards James but he was to fast for her and cast the freezing charm on her to. 

"Potter, you're not wanted here!" Rosier said trying to hide Lily's unconscious body. 

"Really, I think I am!" James said and strode over to Rosier and punched him in the face, soon Regulus came up behind James and hit him in the cheek, but not hard enough because even though it stung James hit Regulus in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, Snape and Wilkes were the only ones left and they had backed over to the wall when James laid his eyes on them. 

"Do I have to hit you two to, or are you gonna let me get to her!" James said with disgust to the two lads who shook their heads and then ran off down the corridor before James could step anymore further. He ran up to Lily's body and held her hand. 

"Evans wake up, come on Evans wake up!" James said and felt her pulse, she was still breathing but barely, he had to get help, and fast! 

A/N: Hiya! I hope you like this chapter, It's longer than the other one which I'm pretty happy about, please review and tell me what you think, 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily           


	3. 

James picked Lily's unconscious body up off the floor and started running in the direction of the Hospital Wing and ran into Sirius and Remus on the way there. 

"James what's going on?" Sirius asked worried as he saw Lily lying still in James' arms. 

"Slytherins, that's what happened!" James said. 

"Are you taking her to the Hospital Wong?" Remus asked touching Lily's pulse. 

"Yeah, guys can you go up to Dumbledore's office and say that Evans has been attacked and she's at the Hospital Wing?" James asked. 

"Yeah sure come on Sirius!" Remus said and they both ran off to get Dumbledore, James ran the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing and opened the entrance door with his foot and started yelling at the top of his voice, 

"MADAM POMFREY, MADAM PROMFREY!" James yelled and the nurse came out of her office and looked sternly at James. 

"Mister Potter there are ill people in here why are you…!" She started saying until she saw Lily in his arms. 

"My word…what happened to Miss Evans?" She asked and James laid Lily on the bed next to them and Madam Pomfrey checked her over. 

"It was the bloody, fucking dick heads from…!" James started and Madam Pomfrey looked sternly again at James. 

"Mister Potter please not so much bad language!" she said. 

"Sorry, the Slytherins did it" James said more calmly looking at Lily. 

"Did you see them?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I got them off her!" James said back. 

"What's wrong with her?" James asked. 

"She has very bad bruising all along her chest and legs and it looks like she has been hit with an unforgivable curse," she answered. 

"Will she be ok?" James asked worried. 

"Yes I'm sure she'll be fine, she just has to rest that's all" She answered and then Dumbledore walked though the door, followed by Sirius and Remus and they all walked over to Lily's bed. 

"Have you found out what happened?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey 

"Well she has bad bruising all on her body and by the looks of it, it seems that she's been hit with an unforgivable curse, I mean not any curse can bruise somebody like that." She explained. 

"I see, James you brought her in, yes?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yeah, she was being attacked by Slytherins!" James said. 

"Are you sure they were Slytherins, James?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yeah, I had to get them off her!" James said and Dumbledore nodded and then started whispering to Madam Pomfrey and then turned back to James, Sirius and Remus, whom were now all standing together. 

"Boys I think you should go back to your common room, Miss Evans won't awake for another few days" Dumbledore explained. 

"But sir! Aren't you going to do anything about this?" James said. 

"There's no proof, only YOU saw the Slytherins attack Miss Evans, and I'm quite sure that they will not own up." Dumbledore explained and James went into deep thought for a minute or two and then thought of one thing that he forgot. 

"Sir, they'll still be lying on the floor, when I got them off Evans I preformed the freezing spell on two of them and they should be still lying on the floor, along with the two I punched!" James said. 

"Well Mister Potter, show us where it was then?" Dumbledore said with a slight smile and James led Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus to the place where the attack happened and there was no sign of the Slytherins anywhere. 

"Shit!" James said under his breath and then he figured, Snape and Wilkes. 

"Crap those stupid bastards!" James said again under his breath but Sirius heard. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I let Snape and Wilkes go, saying I let them go, I mean that they ran off before I had time to get them. They must've come back and got everyone out of here!" James explained. 

"Mister Potter there is nobody here" Dumbledore said. 

"I know sir, they must've moved!" James said back. 

"Well then I'm sure we have no proof, I must get back to my office and inform Lily's parent's about her accident and tell them that she'll be alright, and I expect you three to go back to your common room, I must go, goodnight boys" Dumbledore said and turned round to walk in the other direction. 

"Night sir!" the boys said together and when the old man had let James turned to Remus and Sirius, 

"Those fucking pricks are gonna pay for what they've done!" James said angrily. 

"Didn't know you cared Prongs!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Well maybe I do" James said calmly and Remus and Sirius smiled at each other, 

_'He's fallin hard for Lily Evans' _they both thought as the three of them walked back to the common room. 

A/N: Hiya, I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, thanks 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 


	4. 

Lily had been in the Hospital Wing for nearly two weeks and was now in a very serious coma. On one of the lunch breaks Sirius, Remus, Michelle and Louise were all crowed round her bed, but James was sitting on the chair next to her bed and started going though that horrid night in his head. 

_'If only I had got their thirty seconds sooner she wouldn't have become unconscious.' _He thought and then Sirius interrupted his train of thought. 

"Prongs, Lily has been here for nearly two weeks and you still haven't told us who directly did this to Lily" Sirius said and James looked up from the floor and to Sirius. 

"Cause you didn't ask" James said quietly. 

"James we've been asking since it happened, but you just ignore us," Remus explained. 

"Oh" James said and looked back at the floor. 

"Potter, just tell us for fuck sake, my best friends life hangs in the balance and I want to know who the fuck did this to her!" Louise said starting to get angry and James looked up to the other four teenagers and sighed. 

"You're not gonna like it" James said. 

"Who gives a shit, we just want to know! Now!" Michelle said also getting angry. 

"It was a group of Slytherins!" James said and leaned back on his chair. 

"No shit Sherlock!" Louise said. 

"Ok, it was…now this is gonna be quick so keep up!" James warned. 

"Just get on with it James!" Sirius said getting impatient. 

"It was Lestrange, Snape, Bellatrix, Wilkes, Rosier and Regulus Black" James said quickly and Sirius looked like Christmas had been cancelled. 

"Can you go back to the last one, oh and the only girl?" Sirius asked. 

"Bellatrix and Regulus" James said quietly but Sirius still heard. 

"The little fucking bloody shit bags when I get my hands on them their gonna wish they were never fucking born!" Sirius said angrily clenching his fists together. 

"Sirius calm down" Remus said trying to get Sirius to calm down. 

"Yeah don't do anything you're gonna regret!" Michelle said touching Sirius' arm. 

"Oh don't worry Shell, I'm not gonna regret this!" Sirius said and walked over to the door. 

"That's right Black, go an beat up your family, as their the ones who did this in the first place, then you'll get done for beating the shit out of them!" Louise said. 

"Don't you want to hurt them for what they've done to Lily?" Sirius asked and Louise nodded. 

"Of course I do, but we've got to do it in a way so they don't know we're trying to get back at them, if you know what I mean" Louise said. 

"I guess so, but what do we do though?" Michelle asked. 

"How about a prank-fest" Remus suggested and James shook his head. 

"No it's got to be something really worse than that!" James complained. 

"Well what do you suggest then Potter!" Michelle said. 

"You know I did save your best friend, you could be nice to me for once, just until she wakes up at least!" James said to Michelle. 

"Well I guess you did save her life, fine I'll be civil, but I don't know weather she will" Michelle said pointing at Louise who was looking at Lily. 

"What?" Louise said not paying attention. 

"Doesn't matter!" James said sighing. 

"I know, wait till Lily wakes up and she can decide what to do with the Slytherins" Remus said trying to get out of the conversation of fighting. 

"Fine!" The rest said and Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. 

"Ok kids, times up you've got five minutes to get to your next lesson, you can visit Lily later, ok" She said going over to Lily to do a check up. 

"Ok I'll be back later Lils" Michelle said touching Lily's face, as did Louise and they left along with the lads.

"What have we got now?" Sirius asked putting his robe on, that he had taken off in the Hospital Wing. 

"Potions I think" James said. 

"Right well we've got Charms" Louise said. 

"Yeah so we'll see you later," Michelle said and the two girls walked off to the Charms classroom. 

"Come on, before we're late" Remus said and the three lads ran down to the dungeons and got into the classroom just on time and sat down at their usual seats. James and Sirius sat together and Remus sat with Jack, another Gryffindor 7th year, and behind Remus were Frank Longbottom and Alice Green. 

"Now Class, We're going to continue our work on the sleeping drought, I expect all your Potions to be completed by the end of today's lesson, you may begin!" The professor said and sat down at his desk and started grading papers.  

After the class had settled down Alice leaned closer to Remus and whispered in his ear, 

"Is Lils alright Remus?" 

"She's still in a coma, unfortunately, I hate to say it but I'm starting to give up hope she's gonna wake up, and it's killing me up inside" He explained. 

"Oh Remus don't worry, she'll wake up" Alice said soothingly and Frank got in with the conversation. 

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" He asked. 

"Nope" Remus said dully. 

"Look Remus Alice is right, don't give up hope, theirs still a chance she'll wake up" Jack said while he was adding more ingredients to the potion. 

"Hum" Was all Remus could say. 

Over the other side of the classroom James and Sirius were talking quietly when they heard Bellatrix and Lestrange talking, very loudly. 

"I wouldn't care if the stupid bitch died, it was her fault for insulting me in the first place!" Bellatrix said and James saw Sirius' face go red with anger and he lent over to whisper in Sirius' ear, 

"Don't spark up, that's what they want!" 

"You've grown up, last year if they said something like that you'd be up with a shot!" Sirius replied his anger getting worse as he heard Lestrange laugh in his own evil way. 

"I just care about what would happen to Evans if we got up and started shouting our loud months off, that's all!" James explained. 

"Yeah well there's not much more those bastards can do to her!" Sirius said loud enough for Bellatrix and Lestrange to hear, they both turned round and looked at Sirius and James said under his breath, 

"Man Sirius you've done it now, you gigantic prat of a teenager!" James said and Sirius smiled a bit and then Bellatrix spoke up. 

"Excuse me, dear cousin, what was that remark again?" She asked trying to act all sweet. 

"You heard and don't call me that, I've got nothing to do with your stupid family any longer!" Sirius said strongly and James couldn't help but smile at his friends' loyalty for what he believed in. 

"Oh by the way can you sat hello to your little Mudblood friend for us, and say we hope she doesn't get better and chokes on her medication!" Lestrange said and Bellatrix laughed and James tried to hold Sirius down from punching Lestrange right there on the spot, which made Bellatrix laugh even more. 

"Miss Black please can you be quiet!" The professor said from his desk and Bellatrix shut up but was still smiling her evil smile at Sirius who looked like he was about to kill. Suddenly the dungeon door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore standing there and he walked into the classroom. 

"Professor I would like to have a little word with Misters Black, Potter and Lupin, if you wouldn't mind" Dumbledore said to the Professor. 

"If you must!" The professor said still grading the papers and Dumbledore told James, Sirius and Remus to follow him outside the door. 

"What is it sir, is it about Lily?" Remus said getting worried that it would be bad news. 

"Yeah has anything bad happened?" Sirius asked just as worried, but James kept quiet, he just wanted to know that everything would be alright. 

"Well I just wanted to inform you that Miss Evans has awoken from her coma" 

A/N: Hiya! Thank you for all your reviews, I love them all. I really hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, thanks 

Lotsa Luv

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxx


	5. 

James walked up to the Hospital Wing door and sighed, he shook his head and entered, he saw Lily reading a book in bed and Madam Pomfrey was probably in her office, as James couldn't see her anywhere. James slowly walked over to Lily's bed and she looked up from her book, when she saw him she placed the book down on her bed and smiled slightly to him. 

"Hi" She said softly and James sat down on the chair that was next to her bed. 

"Hi" James said softly back. 

"I was starting to give up hope that you were gonna come" Lily said looking at James. 

"Yeah well Sirius had some convincing to do first," James said with a smile. 

"Oh" Lily said and giggled a little picturing the image of Sirius trying to convince everybody that she actually wanted to see James. 

"So what did you want to see me about?" James asked lifting his head up slightly. 

"Well yesterday I found out that it was you who saved my life and I just wanted to thank you" Lily said looking James straight in the eye. 

"Is that it?" James asked secretly hoping that it wasn't all she was going to say, he liked the fact that they were sitting talking to each other without screaming or shouting, they hadn't talked like this since about 3rd year. 

"Well no" Lily said and James glowed inside. 

"Well what's the other thing?" James asked. 

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for the way that I treated you yesterday, it was completely unfair of me and I shouldn't have said what I said, I mean if It wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now" Lily said and then sighed. 

"Look Li…Evans, it's what anybody would have done, it was the right thing to do, I just couldn't stand there and let them kill you could I?" James said. 

"I know but after all the stuff I said to you in the Library as well, you must think that I'm a right moody and horrid bitch." Lily said. 

"Believe me, that's defiantly not what I think of you" James said with a smile.

"But I was so mean to you" Lily said looking down at her sheets.  

"And it's all so in the past!" James said. 

"Yeah but still!" Lily said. 

"But still nothing, why can't we just put the past behind us?" James asked and looked up hopefully to Lily. 

"I'm not sure I can…" Lily said but James cut her off. 

"Look Lils it was a stupid prank that I regret doing, I've finally realised what your friendship actually meant to me" James said. 

"What after four years of continuous fighting, you've finally figured it out!" Lily said and James put his head in his hands, breathed deeply, and then looked back at Lily. 

"No that' not what I meant!" James said and Lily laughed. 

"I know it wasn't what you meant James, stop freaking out!" Lily said and then opened her mouth in shock, she had just called him by his first name, since the pair had fallen out with each other. 

_Wow, I didn't just call him by his first name did I? Shit I did, Lily Evans you are the biggest dope to ever walk the planet!' _Lily thought as James was thinking along the same lines, 

_Cool, she just called me James, not Potter, not bighead or ignorant basted, James!' _

"Um, so is that all you wanted then?" James asked after a long pause from Lily's out burst. 

"Yes I guess so," Lily said and James got up out of his seat and went to walk towards the door. 

"Wait…" Lily said and James turned round slowly. 

"What?" James asked slowly getting back into his dull mood. 

"Look I was just wondering…you know if you…you know…Shit…" Lily cut off and shook her head violently to try and get out what she was trying to say, her brain was saying the words, but her mouth wouldn't let the words out. 

"What's up Lily?" James asked walking back to her bed and sitting on the end of it.   

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like us to be friends again…yes that's what I was trying to say" Lily said nodding her head glad she got the words out…finally. 

"Um sure" James said coolly but inside fireworks were banging all around his body, he was Lily's friend again, and it was the best feeling in the world to him. 

"So I guess I'll see you later" Lily said and James got up once again with a big smile on his face. 

"Yeah" James said happily and walking towards the door for the second time in about thirty seconds. 

"Bye" Lily said before he walked out of the door. 

"Bye Lilykins!" James said calling her by his old nickname for her and she laughed slightly as he exited the room. James walked down the corridor a little and then started jumping up and down though happiness; he had finally befriended the girl of his dreams. 

"You know you keep doing that you're gonna get dizzy!" A voice said from behind James and he turned round to see Remus and Sirius walking up to him. 

"So how'd it go?" Remus asked. 

"Great" Was all James said and then walked off without saying another word. 

A/N: Hiya, I hope you like this chapter, I'm really sorry if it's to short for you. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks 

Luv 

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. 

"Come on Prongs, fucking tell us what happened with Lily!" Sirius said running to try and keep up with James, who now was walking extremely fast. 

"James slow down a bit" Remus said running after James as well, trying to catch his breath. 

"Yeah why are you running so bloody fast?" Sirius said as he and Remus finally caught up to James. 

"I just want to get to Potions, that's all" James said with a gigantic smile on his face. 

"Yeah and I've got monkeys crawling out of my ass!" Sirius said with a smile and then looking down at his ass to see. 

"Or you know…maybe not!" Sirius said and laughed as the three boys walked down into the dungeons.

"I can't believe that we've got Potions nearly every day of the week!" James said trying to change the subject of what he and Lily were talking about in the Hospital Wing.

"Well that's what happens when you take N.E.W.T Potions, and you haven't succeed in trying to change the subject, tell us" Remus said as the boys walked into the classroom and sat down at their usual seats, Remus couldn't hear James and Sirius anymore as he sat on the other side of the class. 

_'Oh well, I'll get it out of him later!' _Remus thought as Frank, Alice and Jack walked into the classroom and sat next to, or behind, Remus. 

"Have you heard anymore about Lily?" Alice asked worriedly and Remus stared at her for a moment before answering. 

"You mean you haven't heard?" Remus said and the three teenagers shook their heads. 

"Well when Dumbledore came into our lesson yesterday, he came to tell us that Lily had woken up," Remus said an Alice whispered, 

"Yay…so she's alright?" 

"Yes, and I think her and James have finally become friends again." Remus said. 

"Well it's about time!" Frank said and Jack nodded. 

"Yeah I mean how long have they been arguing for?" Jack asked and Remus thought about all the years that Lily and James had been fighting against each other. 

"Man about four years, something like that" Remus said and the professor soon slammed though the door, which caused Jack and Remus to turn round swiftly and face forward, just as the professor was about to talk. 

"Because of the disappointing lack of effort you all are putting into your Potions lately, I have decided to give you one more lesson for you to try and complete it, if you have not completed it by the end of today's lesson, you will have to leave your Potions the way it is and let it have the final marks it deserves. You may begin." The Professor said and sat down at his desk as rows of students were walking around the classroom to get their Potions. 

James and Sirius got up to get their Potions and sat back down with their cauldrons and ingredients in their hands, they placed all the stuff on their desk and started cutting up more root hairs to place in the Potion. 

"Can you believe that Smith gave us another lesson on our Potions, lucky or what?" James said as he sliced the root hairs up into equal pieces. 

"I only think the reason that he's given us another lesson is because those fucking twat's behind us are so thick to even rub two brain cells together, that they can't finish a Potion on time and he wants them to get a good grade." Sirius said violently chopping up the root hairs, James held the knife before Sirius could have done some serious damage. 

"Sirius man, calm down!" James said holding the knife and taking it off Sirius, who sighed. 

"Ok I'm calm, just give me the knife back so I can finish my work" Sirius said holding out his hand and James slowly placed the knife back in his hands. 

"Thank you, so what did go on between you and Lily?" Sirius asked as he started evening the root hairs out. 

""Well nothing much, we just talked, that's all" James said throwing the root hairs into his cauldron. 

"So how are things with you now?" Sirius asked. 

"Well we're just friends" James said and Sirius patted him on the back. 

"Well done mate, you've finally become friends with Lily" Sirius said and threw his root hairs into the Potion and the liquid inside turned blue. 

"Yeah I have" James said and then they heard a cough coming from behind them, which made them turn round to Bellatrix and Lestrange. 

"Oh are you two Mudblood lovers talking about your little Mudblood again?" Bellatrix teased and Sirius was about to get of his chair when James grabbed hold of him. 

"Sirius calm down, just ignore them and don't let them get to you!" James said and took his hands away from Sirius, who was breathing heavily.

"Don't you two bloody Pricks get it, she's never gonna wake up, she might as well be dead!" Lestrange said with an evil laugh. 

"Laugh all you want bastard, but you'll be laughing for no reason!" Sirius said though gritted teeth. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bellatrix said glaring at Sirius. 

"It means that Lily's awake, she didn't die and she's not going to, got that!" James said quickly. 

"You mean the whore lived!" Bellatrix screamed and the Professor lifted his head up. 

"Miss Black!" The Professor yelled and Bellatrix looked down. 

"Sorry Sir!" Bellatrix said and Sirius stiffened a laugh. 

"What are you laughing at you fucking blood traitor?" Bellatrix asked Sirius. 

"You!" Sirius said simply and laughed quietly again. 

"Whatever" Bellatrix answered and went back to her work. James looked at Sirius, who had a great big smile of satisfaction on his face. 

"Sirius, do you think we did the right thing?" James asked. 

"Yeah I guess so, at least he knows that they can't mess with us and get away with it!" Sirius said.

"Yeah I guess, come on and finish this before the lessons over," James said pointing at Sirius' potion, which was over flowing with the blue liquid. 

A/N: Hiya I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it's to short but I'm suffering from a little bit of writers block. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks

Lotsa Luv 

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. ruined plans!

Lily was lying in her bed in the Hospital Wing with all of her friends around her, She still hadn't told her friends that she had a date with Ben, because she didn't know how to. 

"Hey Lils I've been thinking how about on Saturday we all go out together to Hogsmeade, it's been ages since we've all been out together" Louise suggested and Lily looked down guiltily, which Remus happened to see. 

"Yeah that's bloody great idea!" Sirius said with a laugh. 

"It would be a bloody good laugh, what do you say Lils?" James said looking at Lily, who lifted her head with a sad look on her face, she still wasn't sure she wanted the date with Ben, but she had already agreed to go on it. 

"What's wrong Lily, you should be really happy, I mean you're getting out today!" Michelle said. 

"Yeah I'm happy, don't worry about me," Lily said faking a smile to try and hide her guilt, and then Michelle looked at her watch and shrieked. 

"Oh shit, Louise we're late for Charms!" Michelle said and Louise jumped up off Lily's bed and picked up her bag and walked ran towards the door with Michelle right behind her, but suddenly they stopped midway and turned back round looking at James, Sirius and Remus who were looking at the girls with giant smiles on their faces. 

"Wait why aren't you three running to get to your lesson?" Louise said. 

"Because our Potions Professor, the stupid bastard, had an accident with the first years yesterday, he now curled up in his office with boils all over his face!" James said with a laugh. 

"Why didn't he come straight to the Hospital Wing?" Louise asked not believing James story. 

"Because he wants to keep out of the eye of the public until his face heals up!" Sirius answered. 

"Ok then, so how do you three know if he wants to keep out of the public eye?" Michelle said. 

"Hah fucking blown out!" Louise said. 

"Not quite, you're both forgetting that we are Marauders and know where everybody is and why!" James said punching his chest proudly, Michelle and Louise looked at each other, didn't say anything else, but exited the room and the boys burst out laughing. 

"You lot are really mean!" Lily said sticking up for her friends, even though she had a smile on her face. 

"We're just playing but we are telling the truth, he is off, lord knows why though!" Sirius said.

"Oh ha ha very funny!" Lily said but she couldn't help smiling at her friend's immaturity. 

"So Lils are you gonna tell me why we can't all go to Hogsmeade together?" Remus asked Lily who pretended to look shocked at Remus' outburst. 

"I dunno what you mean Remus!" Lily said looking up at the ceiling. 

"Tell me why you can't come to Hogsmeade with all of us Lily, and the truth!" Remus said and James looked at Remus weirdly. 

_"How in the world does he know this stuff, I mean he knew that I'm in love with Lily and know he's found out that Lily can't come to Hogsmeade with us, does he have a sixth sense or something, WAIT lily can't come to Hogsmeade with us!' _James thought as he realised that Remus said Lily couldn't go to Hogsmeade with them. 

"Ok I'll tell you" Lily said giving up her fight knowing that she couldn't win, She breathed out heavily. 

"Right well I sort of have…well I have a kind of a…" Lily stammered. 

"Come on Lils, spit it out!" Sirius said sitting down on the end of Lily's bed. 

"Fine…I kind of have a date" Lily whispered. 

"Lily a bit louder please" James said pointing to his ears, Lily glared at him and went to speak again. 

"I have a date!" Lily said a little louder and James felt like the world was collapsing all around him. 

"A date!" Remus said and then directly looked at James, who was so pale, it looked like he was going to throw up. 

"Yeah" Lily answered looking down and Sirius looked at her trying not to frown, he was happy that Lily had a date, but it upset him that her date wasn't with James. 

"Lily, who's this date with?" Sirius asked and Lily looked up to Sirius. 

"Ben in Ravenclaw, you know the one in our year" Lily said and James felt even more ill, not only was Lily going on a date with someone, but this person also happened to be one of James' enemy's at Quidditch. 

"Look I've got to go, see you later" James managed to say and exited the Hospital Wing without another word. Sirius and Remus looked at Lily who looked back and forth to the both of them and then said, 

"What the fuck have I done?" 

A/N: Hiya sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter, I'm not so sure about it but please review and tell me what you think of it, 

Thanks 

Lotsa luv  

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxxx     


	8. Friends are way better than dates!

It was the weekend and Lily felt really bad since she couldn't hang round with her friends altogether for the first time in years, she kept saying to herself that she didn't want the date but she didn't have the guts to go up to Ben and cancel it, he'd been so worried about asking her out in the first place. 

James hadn't spoken to her properly since she got out of the Hospital Wing two days ago, all he said to her was hello and goodbye and even then he mumbled. She just didn't understand why James was being so short with her, She thought she hadn't done anything wrong, but he was still ignoring her. 

"Why do you think James is ignoring me Shell?" Lily said as she was putting on some light blue eye shadow getting ready for her date, Michelle was brushing her hair when she turned round to Lily and answered, 

"Lily haven't you thought he might be a little jealous" 

"Bloody hell Shell, What do you mean jealous, jealous of what?" Lily asked confused and Michelle shook her head and laughed. 

"Lily you're going on a date with another guy after he's just saved your life, it's obvious he's a little jealous." Michelle said picking up a black bobble from the vanity table and tied it round her hair and then clipped it up.  

"Look James Potter doesn't get jealous, about anybody or anything, it just doesn't fucking happen!" Lily said putting her makeup back in her makeup bag and walking into the bathroom. 

"Whatever you want to believe Lily" Michelle said and Lily laughed and then said, 

"Yeah cause I know it's the bloody truth" 

"Whatever, are you coming down to Hogsmeade with us and meeting Ben there or are you meeting him in the Great Hall?" Michelle asked trying to change the subject. 

"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, I owe that to you all for blowing you off" Lily said putting her purse in her pocket to her muggle jeans. 

"Look Lils you have a date, none of us blame you for blowing us off, all we want you to do is go and have fun, after everything you've been though you deserve to have a great time" Michelle said as the girls walked out of their dorm and down into the common room where James, Sirius, Remus and Louise were waiting. 

"I still think that I'd have more fun being with you lot but I've promised Ben that I'd go on this date with him, and you know me I never go back on a promise" Lily said to the whole group as they got to and walked out of the common room into the Entrance Hall where everyone who was older than thirteen was waiting to get onto a carriage into the little village. 

"Well why don't we all meet up in the Three Broomsticks about two or something like that" Sirius suggested and they all nodded. 

"Yeah that's a great idea, and I'll see if I can blow Ben off for about an hour cause he's gonna want to hang around with his mates as well, so why can't I hang around with mine" Lily said as she got into a carriage. 

"Very well said Lils, so we meeting about two?" Remus asked just to get the time right. 

"Well us five will be hanging round with each other anyway so we don't have to worry about the time" James said dully and Lily mouthed to Sirius 'What the fuck is wrong with him' Sirius shrugged his shoulders and Lily nodded her head. 

When the carriages stopped Lily saw Ben getting out of one that was in front of her, she said goodbye to her friends and then walked over to Ben, who was now leaning against a sigh post waiting for her to come up to him, his blond hair was blowing into his face by the wind and his facial figures and the way he was leaning against the post strongly reminded Lily of a male model. 

"Hiya" He said simply. 

"Hi, where do you wanna go first then?" Lily asked. 

"Sweet Shop" He said and grabbed her hand, Lily had one last look at her friends and then went off further into the village. 

It had been a few hours and to but it straight, Lily was getting really bored, All Ben talked about was Quidditch, which Lily was only a fan of watching not playing, and girls, which Lily found was very uncalled for while he was on a date with a girl anyway. She missed her friends badly and wanted to see them, Her and Ben were sitting on the bench outside of the Shrieking Shack and the wind had picked up and it was getting colder and colder by the hour, Lily looked at her watch and it read 1:45, she remembered that she had agreed to meet her friends at the pub at two, all she had to do now was tell Ben she had to go. She turned to Ben who was again talking about Quidditch again and she held his hand to try and get him to shut up. 

"Ben listen I sort of agreed to meet my friends at the pub in fifteen minutes, and I really want to go because I think that I haven't spent enough time with them lately, you don't mind do you?" Lily asked and let go of his hand; he was silent for about twenty seconds and then he spoke up. 

"No Problem you can go, I agreed to meet my friends as well, so no hard feelings" Ben said and Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I really did have a great time" She said finally and then left for the pub, when she got there she saw four of her friends sitting round one table and when she looked at the bar she saw Sirius talking to Madam Rosmerta, telling her a joke of some sort Lily thought because she kept laughing at something. She walked over to her friend's table and said hello to them all. 

"Hiya Lils, do you wanna drink?" Remus offered and she nodded. 

"Butterbeer please" Lily said and Remus got up. 

"Does anybody else want anything, it's my round anyway" Remus said and James nodded his head and gave Remus his empty Butterbeer glass and the girls handed theirs to him as well. 

"Shell, Louise can you help me with this round please cause I won't be able to carry the whole lot" Remus said and the two girls got up as well and walked to the bar with Remus, this left Lily and James at the table all by their selves. 

"So um…how was your date?" James asked trying to start a conversation. 

"Fucking terrible, honestly he was so bloody boring all he talked about was Quidditch, I mean you love Quidditch but you don't talk about it as much as that twat." Lily sighed and hearing this James was suddenly happy again and while their friends were getting their drinks they had a very good chat about everything they could. 

Lily had only been with her friends for about two hours but she was already having more fun than she had on the four-hour date with Ben. After they had their last drink in the Pub they went over to Zonko's joke shop and brought all the prank devices they could fit in their pockets and then they all went to an alley and shared most of the prank stuff between then and threw prank balls at each other which covered them all in blue and green paint. Lily spent the most time with James paying up for lost time when they fell out in forth year. She defiantly was having a blast with James and she figured how great and sweet he could actually be, and then it hit her like a rock falling down a waterfall and making a big splash when it hit the water at the bottom, 

She liked James Potter more than just a friend. 

A/N: Hiya I decided to write another chapter today for my wonderful reviewers that I love so much, I hope you like it so please review and tell me what you thought of it, thanks 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxxx         


	9. James moves on or does he?

It was Wednesday morning and Lily was still wondering if she liked James more than a friend, yeah she loved hanging round with him and he was a great laugh, but he just couldn't stay in a relationship with one girl, he either staying with them for a week or cheated on them, and Lily just didn't want to be another one of his flavours of the week. 

"What the fuck are you doing Lily?" Michelle said under her breath to Lily, who was scribbling 'I love JP' on her Defence Against the Dark Arts work, causing Michelle to get a little worried. 

"I dunno" Lily said covering the writing. 

"I bloody think we need to talk about the birds and the bees Lils" Michelle said with a laugh. 

"Oh ha very pissing funny" Lily said sarcastically. 

"But we do need to talk" Michelle said looking at Lily who was trying to scribble the writing away. 

"Talk about what?" Lily said pretending like she didn't know what Michelle was going on about. 

"You know what I mean Lily Evans" Michelle said and Lily put her head in her hands. 

On the other side of the room James keep staring at Lily while she wasn't looking. 

"If you're not careful you're going to burn a bloody hole in your lovers head" Sirius said with a smile and James shoved him a little. 

"Honestly though don't you think she's fucking gorgeous?" James said sighing. 

"She's alright," Sirius said looking at Lily. 

"But it's not like I'll ever have a pissin chance with her" James said. 

"Well why don't you move on from her then?" Sirius asked and James sat up and looked at Sirius. 

"What do you mean?" James asked confused. 

"Well you don't have to completely move on from her, but start dating again and try and get her out of your head" Sirius said. 

"You think it's a good idea?" James asked and Sirius nodded. 

"Well I hate to see you so fucking depressed" Sirius said softly. 

"Oh well I guess it's not a bad idea" James said considering it. 

"Course it's not, I came up with it!" Sirius said loudly causing everyone round him to turn round and stare weirdly at him. 

"Well even if I did, who would I go out with?" James asked looking round the room. 

"What about Debbie over there?" Sirius said pointing to the Ravenclaw across the room, she had dark brown hair that was shoulder length and had light makeup on so it didn't look too obvious that she was wearing it. 

"I guess so but she's not a beautiful as Lily" James sighed. 

"I know but you've just got to put Lily to the back of your head, I mean you've only just made friends with her" Sirius said. 

"Yeah you're right" James sighed and then looked at Sirius. 

"So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked and James looked at the table and then back to Sirius. 

"I'm going to go and ask her out" James said getting off his seat. 

"Good luck mate" Sirius said before James snuck over to Debbie's table and asked her out. Lily and Michelle didn't see this because they were doing their work and didn't even see James walk back over to his table. 

"So what did she say?" Sirius asked. 

"She said yes, were meeting up tonight," James said with a smile. 

"Way to go mate" Sirius said and the bell rung for the end of the day. 

That night Lily and Michelle were sitting on Lily's bed finishing off a Charms essay that needed to be in the next morning, Louise had gone on a date with a lad from Hufflepuff and Amy and Alice were on dates with Jack and Frank, the girls didn't know where the Marauders were either, probably off doing a prank or something the girls had decided. 

"Done!" Lily said putting the final part in her essay. 

"Yep I'm nearly done" Michelle said writing faster to try and finish so her and Lily could talk, When Michelle finished they both put their essays in their bags and went back to sit on Lily's bed. 

"So can I talk to you about what happened today in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Michelle asked Lily, who sighed heavily and nodded yes. 

"I guess so," She answered. 

"So why did you write I love JP on your parchment today?" Michelle asked. 

"I dunno, it's just lately I've had these weird feelings towards James, I don't know weather it's because I've been spending more time with him or because he saved my life, I defiantly don't love him though, feelings towards yes, love no way." Lily said with a laugh. 

"Lils you've got to tell him how u feel, you can't just keep it from him" Michelle said and Lily nodded. 

"I know" Lily agreed

"But how do I fucking do it?" She asked Michelle. 

"Just tell him up straight, lads like it when you're honest" Michelle said. 

"Even though they're never honest to you," Lily said with a smile. 

"Yep" Michelle said swiftly and Lily giggled. 

"Right well I'm going to go find him and tell him that I've got feelings for him" Lily said confidently standing up and heading for the door. 

"Good luck" Michelle said before she exited the room. 

Lily went downstairs and seen Remus sitting by the fire reading a book. 

"Hi Remus" Lily said and the boy looked round. 

"Hiya Lils what's up?" Remus asked and Lily sighed. 

"Have you seen James anywhere? I really need to talk to him" Lily asked Remus and he shook his head. 

"I don't know, I know he's not in the boys dorms because I've just come from there, why don't you check by the lake or something" Remus said, obviously not knowing that James had a date. 

"Ok thanks Remus" Lily said and walked out of the portrait hole and was shocked to see James standing in front of her kissing Debbie, Lily felt like crying her eyes out but tried to keep strong, she tried to move but her feet just wouldn't let her. The couple broke apart and James saw Lily looking at the pair of them, 

"Fuck hi Lils" Was all James could say…

A/N: Hiya what did you think of this chapter, I really hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think, thanks 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxxx 


	10. good brains start to tick!

"Hi Lils" James said letting go of Debbie, but she still keep hold of his neck. 

"Um.Hiya.bye" Lily said before running back into the Common room, running past Remus and up the girls staircase, leaping onto her bed as she got into her dorm. 

"Hi Lils how'd it go?" Michelle said happily. 

"It didn't" Lily said lifting her head of her pillow so that she could talk to Michelle. 

"What the fuck do you mean?" Michelle asked and Lily wiped her eyes so it didn't look like she was about to cry. 

"I mean I didn't even get past hi" Lily said wiping her eyes again, soon she was just going to burst into fits of tears and she didn't care how knew it.

"Why not, did he look that fucking sexy?" Michelle said, still thinking that the outcome of this conversation was going to be good. 

"Yeah he looked sexy." Lily started to say but Michelle then cut her off, 

"Yeah wicked," Michelle asked. 

"Yeah and I bet the other fucking girl he was with thought he looked sexy to" Lily said and Michelle looked at her shocked. 

"Other girl, what other girl?" Michelle asked and Lily wiped her eyes again. 

"Debbie in Ravenclaw" Lily said and she just couldn't help it anymore, she just burst into fits of tears, just letting the tears flow down her face and onto her pillow. 

"That slut that Sirius slept with last year?" Michelle said and Lily nodded. 

"It just shows that he's good for me, doesn't it?" Lily said the tears running down her face faster and faster. 

"Lily don't say that, I never what to hear you say that, nobody is to good for you, you're way to good for them!" Michelle said sticking up for her friend, she never liked it when anybody put themselves down, but she hated it when her best friend's did, because they were lying to themselves. 

"What am I going to do now, I mean I can't be around it it'll be too uncomfortable" Lily said whipping her eyes to try and get rid of the tears. 

"You find another guy!" Michelle argued. 

"Huh, that's even worse!" Lily said lying down frustrated. 

"How Lily, look if I can get you together with someone, would you agree to go out on a date with him?" Michelle offered and Lily shrugged her shoulders. 

"I dunno, I guess so, would it be a blind date type of thing?" Lily asked and Michelle looked like a light bulb had just been turned on in her head. 

"That's a bloody great idea, a blind date, what do you say?" Michelle said, she had a great plan and she was sure that it would work; all she needed was a little bit of help. 

"Ok but please don't set me up with any fucking weirdo's" Lily said and Michelle lifted up her left hand. 

"I promise that you will love the guy I get for you" Michelle said putting her hand down and then getting off Lily's bed. 

"Right well you should get some sleep, cause you look really tired" Michelle said and Lily nodded. 

"I really am tired, night," Lily said walking into the bathroom for a wash. 

 "That looks like a bed" Michelle said under her breath. 

"What?" Lily asked from inside the bathroom. 

"Nothing I just said I'm going downstairs to give you some piece" Michelle said walking to the door. 

"Ok see you tomorrow then" Lily said turning the shower on. 

"Ok night" Michelle said walking out of the door, she walked down the girls staircase and seen James and Remus sitting down by the fire, she walked up to them and sat between them on the couch. 

"Having a nice night lads?" Michelle asked. 

"As good as can be" James sighed and leaned back on the couch. 

"Is Lily alright now?" Remus asked Michelle who nodded. 

"Yeah she's just going to bed now" Michelle answered. 

"What's wrong with her?" James asked he wondered why Lily had run away from him and Debbie. 

"Boy problems I guess" Michelle said. 

"So how was you're date?" She asked James after a minute's silence from the three of them. 

"Complete crap, I can't believe Sirius thought it would be a good idea for me to go out with her, she's a right slut!" James said. 

"So you'd be up for another date?" Michelle asked and Remus squinted his eyes trying to get what Michelle was getting at with that question. 

"Not with her" James said shivering at the thought. 

"No with someone else" Michelle said and then she winked at Remus. 

"I guess, but who?" James asked and Michelle winked again at Remus basically telling him to play along and she'll tell him the story later on. 

"Me and Remus have found the perfect date for you" Michelle said and Remus nodded. 

"Really who?" James said jumping up off the couch. 

"We can't tell you.it's a blind date!" Michelle said with the light bulb in her head getting brighter and brighter each second. 

A/N: Hiya what did you think of this chapter, please review and tell me, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxxx


	11. making a plan!

"So what the fuck are we going to do to get Lily and James together then?" Sirius asked while he, Michelle Remus and Louise were sitting at the table in the back of the common room; Lily and James were doing rounds for the night and they were all talking about how getting James and Lily to go on the blind date. 

"Sirius we've told you about a fucking million times already, it's a blind date!" Michelle said and Sirius nodded his head. 

"Oh, well why the bloody hell didn't you say that?" Sirius asked and Remus sighed. 

"We did Sirius" Remus said keeping calm. 

"No you pissing didn't you just said that we were going to get them together" Sirius argued and Michelle put her head in her hands. 

"Yes and then you said how and I explained about the blind date, what fucking planet were you on at that time Sirius?" Michelle said. 

"I dunno, probably Uranus" Sirius said with a smile and Louise shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. 

"Ok enough with the jokes, come on we've got to think this though so they don't find out about each other!" Remus said and Michelle looked at him weirdly. 

"But if it's a blind date they won't know about each other until the night, will they prat?" Michelle asked and Remus sighed. 

"Man and I thought Sirius was the only one that was a little gone in the head, Michelle think about it, they can act really twats to each other right" Remus said and Michelle nodded, as did Sirius and Louise. 

"Right well their not stupid, what if they get into a fight and one of them ends up saying that they've got a blind date with someone on they exact same night the other has, I mean come on Michelle, it was your idea in the first place and you didn't think of that" Remus continued and Michelle shook her head. 

"Well us geniuses can't think up every little detail" Michelle said and Remus shook his head. 

"One minute, I've got a plan," Sirius said putting his hand up in the air. 

"Please someone bloody help us!" Remus said under his breath. 

Meanwhile on rounds Lily and James were talking to each other about they day of Hogsmeade, Lily still wasn't sire about her feeling for James, but she decided that it's better if they just stayed friends. They turned the corner and Lily saw Ben walking towards her. 

"Hi Lils!" He said running up to her when he saw her.

"Oh fuck!" Lily said under her breath and James stiffened a laugh. 

"Ben" Lily said forcing a smile. 

"I hope you didn't feel bad about me leaving you for my friends on Saturday, I mean I know I must have ruined your whole weekend" Ben said and Lily was still trying to force a smile. 

"No it's alright, no harm done, I had fun with my mates anyway" Lily said and then Ben smiled. 

"That's good, look I was wondering if you know next Hogsmeade visit, you know the one before Christmas, you wanted to go out for another date?" Ben asked and Lily sighed. 

"Oh I'm sorry Ben, but I already have a date" Lily said and Ben frowned. 

"With who?" Ben asked suspiciously, as did James. James just couldn't understand it; it'd only been five days since the last Hogsmeade weekend and she had a date again, well he couldn't blame her date, 

_'I mean she is gorgeous after all.' _James thought and sighed coming back down to earth to hear Lily's answer. 

"To be honest, I have no idea who he is" Lily said and Ben looked even more suspicious. 

"Alright then you have your fucking secrets Lily Evans, but I'm warning you, when I find out who this fucking guy is he's gonna wish he had never asked you out in the fucking first place!" Ben said and then stormed off. 

"Man he needs serious anger management!" Lily said walking back down the corridor. 

"Hum" Was all James could say. 

"What's up James?" Lily asked and James looked up at her and shook his head. 

"Oh come on tell me!" Lily pleaded grabbing onto his arm. 

"I'm just trying to figure out who this date is of yours, that's all" James said and Lily sighed and let go of his arm. 

"Fucking hell, not you as well!" Lily answered and walked off, with James trying to catch up with her. When he caught up with her he said,

"I'm just trying to be nosey that's all" James said with his award winning smile that even made Lily go weak at the knees, even though she'd never admit it. 

"Well isn't there any mystery left in romance anymore!" Lily said and James nodded. 

"Yeah there is, believe me I know more than most people," James said talking about his blind date that Remus had set up for him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily said smiling. 

"I can't tell you isn't there any mystery left in romance anymore!" James said in a high voice making fun of Lily. 

"Mean!" Lily said and stuck out her tongue. 

"Oh very mature!" James said and he and Lily burst out laughing. 

A/N: Hi, sorry it too so long for this chapter to be up, but I've had lots of homework the past two days, but I gave it all in yesterday and now I've got a week of I might be able to add more chapter. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxxx 

  __


	12. leading to the blind date!

It was the night before the blind date and Michelle, Remus, Sirius and Louise were just going over some last minute preparations for Lily and James' date. 

"Right so if you get there for about one fifteen and then we arrive with Lily about five minutes later, is everyone ok with that?" Michelle asked and Sirius and Louise nodded. 

"Wait I'm just thinking, what if this doesn't work out, and they end up being enemies again and it'll be all our bloody fault!" Remus said and Michelle shook her head. 

"Remus that's fucking impossible, for one their made for each other and two…they…they're…well all you need to know is that they're made for each other and this will work fucking out for the best!" Michelle said and Sirius held in laughter. 

"Right well I'm going to bed" Louise said, she sighed and got up. 

"Night babe" Sirius said winking at Louise, who glared. 

"Sirius if you hadn't already noticed I'm not a fucking dirty pig" Louise said and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. 

"Bye Louise" Remus said and she lifted her left hand before walking down the landing to the 7th year dormitory. 

"So there will be no surprise when we find out that you and Louise have got it on" Michelle said and Sirius winked at Louise. 

"Well if not I could always fucking dream of it" Sirius said and Michelle giggled. 

"All right Mister Charmer, I'm going to bed as well because I'm very tired," Remus said getting up from the chair he was sitting in. 

"Yeah me to, you know charmers like me need their very important beauty sleep" Sirius said standing up proudly. 

"And we girl's were the ones who always thought that James was the one with the massive fucking ego and was a complete big head but now you've just pulled up to the lead!" Michelle said and Sirius smiled proudly. 

"And I don't think that it's something to be proud of Padfoot" Remus said with a laugh. 

"Yeah don't worry Remus it just proves my point, that Sirius has a massive ego and his head is bigger than Europe" Michelle said and Sirius pouted. 

"Now that's a bit mean Michelle, you've bloody upset me now I'm going upstairs to find my teddy bear and cry into my pillow" Sirius said stomping up the stairs to the boy's dorms. 

"He's telling the truth about the teddy bear" Remus said with a smile. 

"Why does that not fucking surprise me?" Michelle said and Remus smiled. 

"I dunno, well I'm going to go off to bed, you know big day tomorrow" Remus sighed and went to walk up the boy's dorm's stairs.

"Ok, Remus…" Michelle said and Remus turned round on the stairs. 

"Yes" He said and Michelle shook her head. 

"Um…I…good night I guess" Michelle said and sighed. 

"Yeah good night" Remus said and walked to the top of the stairs and went into his dorm room.

 Michelle sighed and walked up the girl's stairs, Remus was right, tomorrow was a big day and they had to be prepared for it. 

Lily woke up with the sound of a voice in her ears, she sat up and looked at her watch and it read eight forty five. She sighed and got out of bed with the voice still coming from somewhere. She walked out of her room and looked down at her common room from the landing a saw James reading a book and singing to himself. She walked down the stairs quietly so James couldn't hear her and sat down at the nearest chair and listening to James singing his heart out. 

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
  


Lily looked thunder struck she didn't know that James had such a wonderful voice that was full of emotion.

_  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questioning  
Where is the love   
  
Where is the love   
Where is the love   
Where is the love  
The love, the love _

Lily hit the table with her arm, which made James stop focusing on his book, and made him look at Lily shocked. 

"Lils I didn't know you were there" James said shocked sitting up from his lying position on the couch.

"You've got a really great voice, you should sing professionally," Lily said with a smile. 

"Thanks, I wouldn't have fucking sung though if I'd known you were down here" James said and Lily could have sworn that she'd seen a little bit of a blush on James' cheeks. 

"It doesn't matter you brightened up my day" Lily said with a laugh. 

"Ah thanks for that Lils but I must get going" James said standing up and straightening his muggle t-shirt. 

"Where are you going today?" Lily asked and James shook his head. 

"Now Lily you've got to understand this if I told you then I'd have to fucking kill you" James said with a smile and Lily crossed her arms. 

"It was just a simply bloody question" Lily said and James went over to the table at the back of the common room to get his jacket from the back of one of the chairs and then walking to the portrait hole but before he walked out he looked back at Lily. 

"Bye Lily, oh and by the way nice Pyjamas Babe" He said and ran out of the common room.

A/N: Hiya I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, thanks 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxxx


	13. the blind date!

"Right so guys when am I going to see this lovely blind date that you two have not stopped talking about for the past bloody week?" James asked Remus and Sirius as they were walking though Hogsmeade village. 

"Um about one fifteen I think" Remus said and James sighed and looked at his watch, it read 12:30. 

"Augh bloody hell that's ages away, do you wanna go and find the girls?" James asked and Remus and Sirius smiles went into frowns. 

"NO!" They both said and James jumped a little looking shocked at his best friends. 

"Why not?" James asked and Sirius put a hand to his chin, but not being able to think of anything he cast a 'help me' look at Remus, who cleared his throat and said, 

"Um they said that they were going to do some girlie stuff today and no lads were invited" Remus said quickly, in Sirius' case much to quickly, but James brought it and that's all that mattered. 

"Besides it not that fucking long away till the date" Sirius said and Remus nodded. 

"Well that doesn't stop me being bored out of my fucking mind!" James said sighing. 

"So where do you wanna go then?" James asked as hey had run out of places to go, they had already been to Zonkos, the post office and the sweet shop. 

"Um we could go to The Three Broomsticks, what do you think?" Sirius offered and Remus shook his head violently, Sirius didn't see him but James did. 

"What in the world are you doing Remus?" James said casting a strange look at Remus. 

"Um…I've um…I've got a cramp in my neck and I was just trying to get rid of it" Remus said and James kept the strange look on his face. 

"But didn't you know that you shouldn't shake your head like that, it could make it worse" James said and Remus nodded. 

"Thanks James I'll remember that" Remus said sighing and when James had turned back round to face forward Sirius looked at Remus, who gave him the evil eye. 

"You know what, we spend way to much time in The Three Broomsticks, why don't we go to…um you could go to… oh I dunno!" Remus said and put his head in his hands and the three boys sat down on a bench outside Zonkos. 

"Augh I'm so bored!" James said and groaned. 

Lily, Michelle and Louise were around the robe shop in Hogsmeade looking for new robes so they didn't have to get any while they were on their Christmas holiday. 

"So are you excited about your date Lils?" Michelle asked while she put a robe against her body to see if it suited her and then put it back on the rack shaking her head.

"Yep, I guess so" Lily said looking at the size of one of the robes and then walking into the changing rooms. 

"That's good, honestly you'll love it" Louise said and her and Michelle looked at each other and smiled. 

Lily came out of the changing room with a black Gryffindor robe on and she twirled round. 

"Well aren't you the little model?" Louise said with a smile. 

"Hah very fucking funny, honestly girls what do you think of it?" Lily said putting her arms out straight so Michelle and Louise could see it on her. 

"Yeah it looks great Lils" Louise answered and Michelle nodded. 

"Are you going to buy that one?" Michelle asked and Lily nodded walking back into the changing room. 

Michelle looked at her watch and it read 1:05, Michelle showed Louise the time and then Louise walked up to the changing room door.

"Lil, we've got about fifteen minutes before you've got to go on your date" Louise said and Lily shouted from inside the changing room okay. She came out of the changing room with her muggle clothes back on and holding the robe in her arms, she walked up to the counter with Michelle and Louise and brought the robe and then walked out of the shop. 

"So where do we go now?" Lily asked. 

"Come on mate we've got to go to meet your date" Sirius said getting up from off the bench that they had been sitting on for what felt like an eternity. 

"Ok then come on," James said getting up with Remus and brushing himself down. 

"So where am I meeting this girl, I hope it's a girl, Man Sirius please tell me it's a fucking girl!" James asked worriedly. 

"Don't worry James it's a girl, and we're meeting her at The Three Broomsticks" Sirius said and James sighed. 

"Wait but I thought you said that we spend to much time in The Three Broomsticks?" James asked confused. 

"Well now I've changed my mind so lets just get going before we're fucking late" Sirius said and the three lads walked to the pub to wait for James' date. 

"Come on Lils, let's go you don't wanna be bloody late, do you?" Michelle said walking into the Sweet Shop where she found Lily having a hard time choosing from the millions of sweets in front of her. 

"I won't be long, don't worry" Lily reassured Michelle and she walked out of the shop, holding her own bag of sweets in her hand. 

"I just don't know which ones to have Louise, what do you think?" Lily asked Louise who was still picking her sweets as well. 

"Um Droobles Best Blowing Gum is good, and it tastes really nice as well" Louise suggested but Lily scrunched up her face and shook her head. 

"Nah, the last time I had one of those I had to cut my hair cause it fucking burst in my face and got stuck in my hair, don't you remember?" Lily said and Louise smiled remembering that day. 

"Yeah I remember, I remember I couldn't stop laughing" Louise said and Lily smiled. 

"Ah good times" Lily said and laughed then looked back at all the sweets and groaned. 

"She's late, Remus she's five minutes late" James said to Remus starting to get worried. 

"Don't worry James, she'll be here, why don't you go and get a drink while she's on her way?" Remus said and James sighed, getting up and walking to the bar. Remus leaned over to Sirius and said, 

"Sirius go and find Louise, Michelle and Lily, they might have lost track of the time and might not come" Remus said and Sirius nodded getting up from the table. 

"Thanks mate" Remus said and Sirius nodded, just as James came back to the table. 

"Where are you going Padfoot?" James asked and Sirius answered, 

"To go and see where your date is" Sirius said and walked out of the pub. 

"Don't worry he'll find her" Remus said sighing. 

"FUCKING HELL LILY!" Michelle yelled and Lily looked round. 

"Fine, alright, Fine I'll go and pay if that'll make you happy" Lily said holding her bag of sweets in the air. 

"Yes that would be bloody brilliant seen as we're already ten minutes late." Michelle said looking at her watch.

Lily walked up to the counter to pay for her sweets, as did Louise and Michelle went back outside to wait for them when she bumped into the one and only Sirius Black. 

"Where the fuck have you been? Sirius said breathing out. 

"Don't ask, man don't give Lily the benefit of choice when you're in a rush, she's been nearly half an hour in there now!" Michelle said and Sirius sighed. 

"Well is she coming because James is at the pub looking like a fucking stood up fool?" Sirius asked and Michelle nodded. 

"Yeah she's just paying for her stuff now" Michelle said and at that moment Lily and Louise walked out of the sweet shop and looked at Michelle and Sirius. 

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Lily asked and Sirius looked at Lily. 

"Hey you're not the only one wondering who this blind date is of yours" Sirius said convincingly. 

"Oh, ok well shouldn't we be going to wherever this date thing is?" Lily asked and Louise nodded. 

"Yeah we should come on then" Louise said and the four teenagers ran down the street, until they got to the Three Broomsticks and then they turned Lily away from the door entrance and put a blindfold on her. 

"Hey non of you said that I had to wear a blindfold it'll ruin my hair!" Lily yelled and Michelle answered, 

"Don't worry about your bloody hair"

Sirius walked into the pub and snuck up to James and got out another blindfold, he put the blindfold straight round his eyes, pushing his glasses into his face. 

"Ouch, Sirius is that you?" James asked. 

"Yeah it is; She's here. Now can you see anything?" Sirius asked.

"Nope" James answered truthfully and Sirius motioned for Louise and Michelle to bring in Lily, they brought her in and sat her down at James' table. 

"Right three…two…one!" Michelle, Louise, Sirius and Remus all said together and then they took off Lily and James' blindfolds. 

"Lily!" 

"James!" 

A/N: Hiya!! I hope you like this chapter, as much as I liked writing it, it's not my favourite one but it's near the top. Please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Lotsa Luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxx  


	14. James is lost for words!

"Guys we better go?" Sirius whispered and Remus, Michelle and Louise all nodded and they all left the pub without another word. Lily and James were just staring at each other, not saying anything, not really knowing what to say. 

"Do you think it'll work?" Remus asked looking in though the window of the pub at Lily and James. 

"Of course it'll work, we've really worked hard on this, so it has to work!" Michelle said and taking Remus' hand and guiding in away from the window. 

"And I think it would be better we they had a little privacy" Michelle said and Sirius snorted. 

"Oh yeah privacy, you know they're only in a really busy pub surrounded by all the students that they see every fucking day!" Sirius said sarcastically. 

"Whatever" Louse said sighing. 

"So what do you wanna do?" Michelle said after a long silence. 

"Um…Zonkos!" Sirius suggested. 

"NO!" The other three yelled. 

"Why not?" Sirius whined stomping his feet like a little child that was not getting a toy that he wanted. 

"Because you've already been in there twice today and I'm not going in again!" Remus said and Sirius walked over to a bench, and the other three followed him. 

"So what do you wanna do then?" Sirius said putting his head in his hands. 

"You know what…when there's nothing to do in Hogsmeade it's rather bloody boring!" Michelle said. 

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Sirius yelled which got many peoples attention. 

"So…hum" Was all Lily managed to say. 

"Yeah" James said with nervous laughter picking up his Butterbeer and taking a giant sip out of it. 

"So…did you know about this?" Lily said trying to make conversation. 

"NO…no way, it's come as a big shock," James said sighing. 

"Oh" Lily said nodding her head. Both of them didn't talk for a while and Lily started becoming very bored, so she started tapping her finger nails on the table so they'd make a tapping sound, but unfortunately for James it was one of the things he couldn't stand. James grabbed Lily's hand to indicate her to stop the tapping. 

"Could you stop that please?" James asked still holding Lily's hand. 

"Oh I'm sorry" Lily said and coughed for James to let go of her hand. 

"Oh I'm sorry" James said letting go of her hand and Lily laughed. 

"Can you believe we didn't figure this out, I mean all that time when we'd asked each other who we had a date with and all sorts, I mean we're head students, I just can't believe that we didn't fucking figure it out" Lily said acting more confident, it was only James after, the James she'd started falling for. 

"I know, I still can't believe that they'd do it, I mean what possessed them to go ahead and make all these decisions without telling us?" James said also becoming more confident. 

"I think that's why it's called a blind date James" Lily joked and James laughed. 

"Very funny Lily" James said smiling. 

"Thank you" Lily said back. 

"Did you not notice the sarcasm?" James asked and Lily shook her head. 

"Nope" Lily answered. 

"Oh, ok" James said sighing. 

"I guess you're losing it" Lily laughed. 

"I guess so," James said nodding his head. 

"I'm having a great time," Lily said smiling at James, the smile that James loved. 

"Yeah me to" James said, he was thinking over in his head whether or not he should tell her about his feelings towards her. 

_"I guess I should you know we are technically on a date!" _James thought. 

_"Yeah but she may become really uncomfortable and never talk to you again!" _a voice inside his head said. 

_"I really think I should tell her, it's for the best and if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore then I won't force her to be" _James thought confident that he was going to tell Lily that he loved her. 

_"Ok tell her, but don't tell her you love her, just say you have feelings for her!" _The voice said. 

_"Why can't I tell her that I love her?" _James asked the voice. 

_"Don't freak her out just yet!" _The voice said. 

_"Just bloody shut up!" _James told the voice. 

"James are you ok?" Lily asked and James looked up from looking down at the table. 

"Yeah I'm fine, honestly" James said scratching his head. 

"You sure?" Lily asked worried about James.

"Yes, look I need to tell you something Lily" James said taking Lily's hand; she looked at her hand and then back at James' face. 

"What about?" Lily asked. 

"Well lately…since you know that thing with the Slytherin's…I've been feeling these weird feelings…for you" James said trying to get out the words, Lily didn't know what to think, she just nodded her head slightly. 

"What kind of feelings?" Lily asked swallowing hard. 

"Feelings of um…of um…um…sorry I'm not very good at this" James said letting go of Lily's hand. 

"James, you can't tell me the beginning of something and not tell me the end, just tell me," Lily said this time holding James hand; he swallowed hand and then sighed. 

"Well lately I sort of had loving feelings for you" James said slowly looking into Lily's bright green eyes, she looked down at the table and shook her head to try and get to grips with what James had just told her. 

"Ok, well we can talk about that" Lily said with a smile. 

"Look if this is uncomfortable for you, you can always not be friends with me, I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends with me" James said looking at the table. 

"No, no I don't want to stop being your friend, I just need time to think" Lily said and she put her hand under James' chin so he was looking up. 

"Ok take as much time as you need" James said understandingly. 

"Thanks" Lily smiled. 

"Do you wanna get back into school now?" James asked Lily who was taking a big sip out of her Butterbeer. 

"Yeah sure" Lily smiled and they got up and went back to Hogwarts. 

A/N: Well there you go, the blind date. I hope you liked it, thanks everyone for your reviews I appreciate then all. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, 

Thanks 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily. 

xxxxxxxxxxx  


	15. thoughts, feelings an arguments

Lily an James were walking back to Hogwarts an Lily was thinking to herself about what James had just told her. 

_'I can't believe he told me that, he used to hate me so much, an now he's telling me that he has loving feelings for me!' _

**_'Well technically he never really hated you, disliked you yes, but never hated you, its always been you who has hated him'_**

_'Yeah and with good reason!'_

**_'But even you can admit that he's changed for the better now!" _**

_'Hmmmmm I guess not, I mean he has changed a little bit'_

**_'Which is why your starting to fall in love with him'_**

_'WHAT, love I don't think so, fancy yes...love is to strong of a word!' _

_**'hmm whatever you say!' **_said the voice an when the other voice was about to bite back her thoughts were interrupted by James' voice talking to her. 

"Are you alright Lils?" James said concerned. 

"Yes I'm fine" Lily answered looking at James' concerned face. 

"Its just that you're a little quite" James said looking at her.

"No honestly I'm fine...I wonder where the rest of the gang got to after they left the pub?" Lily said trying to change the subject. 

"I duno" James said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Sirius! Stop moaning...Man you're so bloody annoying at times you know that!" Louise said at Sirius who was again moaning that he was suffering from boredom. 

"Well if you lot would actually decide a place where we could go maybe I wouldn't be moaning of bloody boredom would I?" Sirius shouted back. 

"Oh so its all our fucking fault that your bored is it? well if you're so bored go an hang around with people who care will you!" Louise argued an Remus coughed loudly. 

"Will both of you just stop arguing! please you two are really giving me a headache!" emus said running his hand over his forehead. 

"Fine...but its all her fucking fault!" Sirius said. 

"SIRIUS!" Michelle said an Sirius sat back down on the bench an crossed his arms, making it very clear to the other three teenagers that he wasn't impressed, which was really starting to annoy Louise, once again. 

"Augh Sirius why do you have to be such a moaner all the time!" Louise argued. 

"Ermm excuse me but I thought we weren't supposed to be arguing!" Sirius said. 

"Well you annoy me, going in a strop because you can't get what you want, you're such an immature prick!" Louise argued, an instead of looking insulted, Sirius looked quite proud, weather it was fake or not Remus could not figure out. 

"Thanks for noticing love, now if you don't mind, get out of my fucking face!" Sirius said an Louise stomped off. 

"Opps I better go after her before she does something she might regret!" Michelle said getting up off the bench an running in the direction that Louise stomped off in. 

"You two, sometimes can both be really immature for your ages!" Remus said. 

"Well its her fault, I didn't exactly ask for her to start moaning at me did I, no so don't go an start trying to blame it on me!" Sirius said roughly to Remus. 

"Hey, I wasn't blaming you at all, so don't start yelling at me Padfoot!" Remus said an Sirius sighed. 

"Your right I'm sorry Moony, augh its just that girl she makes my bloody boil sometimes the way she's always moaning at me!" Sirius said. 

"Well maybe its one of those love hate things..." Remus said. 

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. 

"Well maybe the reason that she is always moaning at you is that she really fancy's you, and her moaning at you is a way to try an get you to notice her." Remus said an Sirius looked in complete shock for a couple of seconds an then burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Figg! Have feelings for me! sorry Moony but you're barking up the wrong bloody tree mate, its never gonna happen!" Sirius said though his laughter. 

"Well I was only saying, it might be a possibility!" Remus said. 

"Yeah a possibility which is never going to happen!" Sirius said and finally fell onto the floor with laughter. 

A/N: Hiya I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long but my computer has had some technical problems and has stopped all my programmes from working so I couldn't write any new chapters, I know this chapter is a bit short and rubbish but it will get better, please review an tell me what you thought of this chapter, 

thanks 

love 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxxx 


	16. girl talk

That night Lily walked out of her room in the Head Dormitory and headed for the Gryffindor Tower, When she got into the Common Room she walked up the girls staircase and knocked on the 7th year dorm room.  
  
"Come in!" One of the girls shouted from inside the room and Lily opened the door to find four girls sitting on one of the beds talking to each other.  
  
"Hiya girls how are you?" Lily asked while joining her friends by sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Fine!" The four girls said together and Lily sighed.  
  
"So come on fill us in on all the juicy gossip!" Michelle said not being able to hold it in any longer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean!" Michelle said with a loud laugh.  
  
"Ummmmmmm, I'm gonna say it again, what do you mean?" Lily said and Michelle sighed.  
  
"Hmmmm, you an James stupid!" Michelle said.  
  
"Oh...nothing much happened" Lily said sighing.  
  
"Well something must have happened if you sigh like that!" Louise said smiling and Lily giggled.  
  
"Hmmmm, maybe, maybe not!" Lily said with a smirk  
  
"Oo Lils please tell us what happened..." Alice begged.  
  
"Ok, ok, well nothing much happened he just told me that he liked me...well liked being a little bit of a under statement, he told me he loved me!" Lily said and the rest of the girls all responded with a...  
  
"Aww"  
  
"No girls its not aww, its nothing like aww, can you just imagine how uncomfortable I felt when he told me, then he started blabbering on about something about us still being mates!" Lily said.  
  
"You haven't fallen out with him again have you?" Michelle asked  
  
"No! I wouldn't fall out with someone because they told me how they felt about me, I'm not that much of a cow!" Lily said shocked but with a smile on her face!  
  
"So have you realized you like him more than a friend yet then?" Alice asked.  
  
"WHAT...I never said I fancied him!" Lily said trying to hide her true feelings, she had spent nearly five years of her life learning to hate James Potter, now not only was she friends with him, she was falling in love with him as well!  
  
"Um Lils its kind of obvious!" Michelle said  
  
"Yeah I mean we are your best mates Lils!" Louise said.  
  
"Yeah and you'd never wana hide anything from us would you now Lily?" Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Well no" Lily said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well tell us the truth then Lily!" Alice said.  
  
"Do you like James Potter?!" The four girls shouted.  
  
"Fine...YES...yes I do, are you lot happy now?" Lily said finally giving into a fight she knew she was going to lose anyway, she knew she couldn't lie to these girls, they just new her to well!  
  
"Um, yes I suppose so," Michelle said with a smile.  
  
"I just don't want it broadcasted around the entire school that's all!" Lily said sighing again.  
  
"Lily you know us...u trust us, hopefully...why would we ever spread round things like about you lilykins?" Michelle said and Lily couldn't help but laugh, she was quite happy that she had told her friends and they had not laughed her out of the dormitory.  
  
"I know I trust you, but this never has to be spoken about again while we're out and about round school, ill tell James when I'm good and ready, and before you ask I don't know when that may be so don't bother asking!" Lily said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Aww Lils, you're falling in love!" Alice said and Lily jumped.  
  
"Alice I wouldn't go that far love, I only like him a little, you can't go from hating someone for so long and then just immediately love them!" Lily explained.  
  
"Yes you can!" Michelle replied.  
  
"How do you figure that out?" Lily asked curious.  
  
"It's happened with Sirius and Louise!" Michelle said and Louise screamed.  
  
"WHAT!!" Louise shouted and Michelle laughed.  
  
"O Louise don't try and hide it, today you were moaning to him about absolutely anything that popped up into your mind, it was like you wanted to talk to him!" Michelle explained and Louise's mouth was wide open!  
  
"I don't think so mate, you've got the wrong end of the stick, I do not fancy or love Sirius Black, the only thing between me and Black is HATE...could hard hate!" Louise said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Hmm ok Louise whatever you say...I bet you wont be saying that in a months time!" Michelle said and Louise turned round onto her belly and slammed her head down on the pillow.  
  
"Right I better get going, I'll see you in the morning" Lily said jumping off the bed and left the dormitory as quick as she could,  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with problems in her love life" Lily thought smiling as she walked to the Head Common Room.  
  
A/N: hi peoples sorry I've taken so long with this chapter but my Internet stopped working and then all my work got deleted. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter,  
  
Thanks  
  
Lotsa luv  
  
Prongs 4 Lily  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	17. plans and meetings

The next morning Lily woke up with the sun in her eyes, and the birds chirping in her ears. She was still wondering about what to do about James, she liked him, she knew she did, but she just couldn't see herself going out with him and their relationship being a success, he was known for being one of the biggest players in Hogwarts after all, but she just couldn't help her feelings. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and had a wash and got dressed, and then she packed her bag for the days lessons.  
  
She went downstairs entering her and James' common room to see James sitting on the couch closet to the fire reading a book, Lily slowly walked up behind him and went closely up to his ear and shouted...  
  
"BOO!"  
  
James jumped up with a start and his book went flying across the common room.  
  
"Lily! U scared the living shit out of me!" James said calming down, Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Sorry James but it was just so damn temping!" Lily said and walked round to the front of the couch and sat down.  
  
"Aren't u going to breakfast?" James asked Lily as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Are u?" Lily said and James nodded his head.  
  
"Of course I am! You really think I would give up on food!" James said and Lily smiled.  
  
"Then why aren't u going down?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"I'm waiting for my crew to arrive!" James said with a smile and Lily laughed  
  
"Your crew? U mean those fucking bunch of idiots you hang around with, the really ugly ones which smell?" Lily joked and James smiled.  
  
"Lily darling I'm not that desperate to hang around with Snape and his little gang just yet!" James said and Lily laughed.  
  
"James what have I told you...don't be so mean to people, even if its people who you don't like, you should treat people how you would like to be treated yourself!" Lily said and James frowned.  
  
"But Lils, they almost killed you...you remember that right?" James said and Lily's smile faded off her face.  
  
"Yes James I remember...but there was nothing that could prove it, so I've just got over it and you should to, else we're never going to get past our last year in peace!" Lily explained.  
  
"Lily maybe you've given up with trying to get revenge but I haven't!" James said and Lily frowned.  
  
"Hmm...I cant be bothered to argue with you right now...I'll see you downstairs when your for you" Lily said with a smile and she got up off of the couch and walked out of the common room with her bag on her back, leaving James with a big smile on his face.  
  
As Lily walked out of the common room she bumped into Sirius, Rebus and Peter trying to get into the common room.  
  
"Hi Lils" Sirius said and greeted Lily with a big hug.  
  
"Hi, What are you three doing standing outside the common room, you do know James is in there waiting for you?" Lily said while returning the hug to Sirius.  
  
"Well it would be easier to get in there if we knew the bloody password, I thought it was Wingardium Lils?" Remus said and Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, it got changed yesterday, its teardrops now" Lily said and Remus nodded and said the password to the portrait and it opened.  
  
"Right well now that's settled, I'm going down for breakfast, I'll see you three downstairs, see you!" Lily said and waved at the three boys who waved back as they walked into the common room and Lily walked down to the Great Hall where she met all of her friends eating their breakfast.  
  
"Hello!" Lily said sitting down between Michelle and Louise.  
  
"Hiya Lils, where's James this fine morning?" Michelle asked and Lily smiled.  
  
"He's with his 'Crew' in our common room" Lily said and the four girls laughed.  
  
"Is that what they're calling themselves now, the crew, and I thought the Marauders was a silly name," Louise said and Lily smiled.  
  
"No I think that's just what James calls them, I'm not sure weather they'll be too keen on that name, I think the Marauders have grew on them, I don't see them changing their name to soon." Lily explained and Michelle smiled.  
  
"You've been spending to much time with James" Alice said and Lily nodded.  
  
"You don't know the half of it" Lily smiled and just then the Marauders walked into the Great Hall, Just as the mail was coming in.  
  
James sat down next to Lily, and Sirius sat down next to Louise, his excuse being he wanted to annoy her before lessons, but not that the marauders believed that.  
  
"Got in just on time...we'd be earlier if some certain people knew the password to the common room" James said winking and Lily, who smiled and grabbed a bit of toast.  
  
"Well you don't exactly go round telling everybody the password to your common room do you?" Sirius said while he was continually poking Louise, who was trying to hide a blush.  
  
"Hmm" James murmured as Lily got an owl stop in front of her, knocking over her glass of milk onto her skirt  
  
"Damn bird" Lily said wiping down her skirt and then picking up the letter that was on the bird' leg.  
  
She opened the letter and it read,  
  
Hello Lily darling,  
  
How is school going?  
  
Everyone here is good, Petunia has moved out to live with her boyfriend Vernon, you know the one you met last Summer, He is not what I would call prince Charming but she's happy and that's all that matters I suppose, Are you still coming home for the Christmas holidays? We all can't wait to see you, Brian has been talking about you for ages, he can't wait till you come home for the Holidays.  
  
Hopefully see you soon  
  
Love you  
  
Love Mum and Dad xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lily read the letter and James was reading it over her shoulder.  
  
"Who's Brian?" James asked and Lily smiled.  
  
"My six year old cousin, when he was born I was at Hogwarts, but I've always been quite close to him when I go back home, even if there is about eleven years difference between us, he is always asking to hear things about the magical world, he is so interested in it, I'm running out of things to tell him" Lily said and James smiled.  
  
"Do you think he could be a Wizard?" James asked and Lily shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, and I'm not going to get my hopes up, and I've told him not to either, because it would break his heart if he did get his hopes up and then he would turn out not to be a wizard" Lily said and James nodded just as the bell went.  
  
"What have we got first?" James asked.  
  
"A meeting with Dumbledore" Lily smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll see you guys later" James shouted over to his friends while Lily said goodbye to her friends.  
  
When they got up to Dumbledores office they had to wait for the headmaster to get there as he was obviously running late. When Dumbledore got there he sat down at his desk and Lily and James sat on the other side of the desk.  
  
"Right today in our meeting it won't just be about school measures, I also want to talk about Lord Voldemorts rise to power and rules and procedures that we must put the school under to keep all the pupils save" Dumbledore explained and Lily nodded.  
  
"But Sir he's only just risen, why make all these procedures now? We don't even know if he will want to attack Hogwarts" James said and Dumbledore looked at James though his half moon glasses.  
  
"James, you better then most people, should know that it is better to be safe, then end up sorry" Dumbledore explained and James nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, sorry Sir" James said and Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"It's quite alright, but before we get into this whole Voldemort Business, Have you two come up with any ideas for the schools winter ball?" Dumbledore said and Lily and James looked at each other with the same confused face.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, I've added another chapter because I found it on my hard disk and realized I hadn't posted it yet, I think ill have the next chapter up by next Monday, please review this chapter and tell me what you think of my story so far,  
  
Thanx  
  
Lotsa luv  
  
Prongs 4 Lily  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx 


	18. a night off head duties!

"So Dumbledore wants us to start plans for the winter ball, well we could have Ice Sculptures, We'll have to hold it on a night when its snowing, and we'll have to make sure the Hall is decorated properly and we'll have to do something with all the tables so people will have room to dance" Lily said quickly running though ideas in her head.

"Yeah Lils and here is another good idea…breath" James said with a smile.

"Sorry James but this is our first ball that we are hosting and probably the last one in Hogwarts we're going to attend…so its kind of a big deal" Lily said scribbling things down quickly on a piece of parchment.

"Lily, this isn't going to be the last Ball we attend because we have a Graduation Ball at the end of the school year, that will be our last Ball" James said with a smirk.

"Yeah well its still a big deal" Lily said still writing things down on the parchment and James laughed.

"Lily the way you're going your going to make yourself fucking ill…" James said seriously.

"James don't be a bloody twat…of course I'm not!" Lily said finally putting down her quill and leaning back on the couch.

"What you need is a bit of a break…when's the last time you actually stopped doing work for a whole night and hung out with your mates?" James asked and Lily started thinking.

"About 2 weeks…" Lily said and James nodded.

"I thought as much, come on Lily we're going to Hogsmeade…" James said grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her along the common room, until James stopped to pick up a random cloak (invisibility cloak…but Lily don't know that yet)

"James don't be stupid…how are we going to get out of the Grounds…and remember we're head students, we're supposed to set an example!" Lily said while she was being dragged along a corridor.

"Well its our night off tonight…and come on Lily don't forget I'm a Marauder…I can get anywhere at any time" James said with a smirk stopping at a corner.

" Yeah but you break about a dozen rules during that time" Lily argued.

"And it's always good once in a while to break a few rules ok?" James said and Lily sighed.

"Was that an invitation to stop my moaning?" Lily asked and James nodded.

"You guessed right now hold still and put this cloak over me and you" James said and Lily placed the cloak over her and they walked to the one eyed witch, hen they got there Lily looked in a mirror on the side of the wall to check out how bad she looked when she realized she wasn't there at all, the mirror wasn't showing her refection, she put her hand outside the cloak she saw her hand appear in the mirror, when she felt someone pull her arm back in.

Lily if you don't want to get into trouble I suggest that you keep all of your body parts under this cloak" James said and said a spell quietly to the one-eyed witch statue and it opened to reveal a passageway.

"James what is this…an invisibility cloak or something?" Lily asked and James nodded as he led her through the passageway.

"But James how did you get one of these…they are really rare you know?" Lily asked in shock.

"Its been in my Family for generations, it always gets past down, my dad gave it to me for my eleventh birthday." James explained as they got to end of the passageway and into Honeydukes cellar.

"Oh…so where are we now? Lily asked and James looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"We in the cellar of Honeydukes…come on" James said leading Lily down the stairs and onto the shop floor and they walked out of the door and took off the cloak.

"James that's really impressive" Lily said in awe.

"I thought you said I wasn't supposed to break rules…as I'm head boy and I have to create a good impression," James said smiling.

"Well I meant your cloak was impressive…but I guess you're right…when you want to it is ok for you to break a few rules" Lily agreed and James looked at her shocked.

"Do you want to go and get a butterbeer?" Lily asked and James nodded, for some strange reason Lily didn't mind the fact that James was holding onto her hand, she was just scared that she would give him the wrong idea…but would it be the wrong idea?

When they got into the Pub James went up to the bar and Lily went to find a seat.

"Back again James?" Madame Rosmerta asked and James nodded, then she moved her head over slightly to Lily who had just sat down.

"And here with Miss Evans I see, anything going on their James?" She asked and James sighed.

"I wish, can I have two Butterbeers please?" James asked and she grabbed a couple of glasses from underneath the bar and filled them up with the beverage and handed them to James as he handed over the sickles.

"Cheers, talk to you soon" James said walking away from the bar and Madame Rosmerta said bye back and went back to cleaning the top of the bar.

By the end of the night Lily and James walked back to their common room laughing their heads off, it really had been a good night, and Lily was thankful to James for getting her out, she would even admit it herself that she needed it.

When they got down to the bottom of the dorm stairs Lily turned to James.

"James, thanks for everything tonight, no doubt I needed it, and you're really great company" Lily smiled leaning closer to James and James nodded also leaning in closer to her.

"It was my pleasure, and I had a great time, we should do it more often" James suggested quietly as they were only an inch away from each other's mouths.

"Yeah we should" Lily said in a whisper as her lips finally caught James in what was probably the best kiss she had ever had, she had a electric feeling running all though her body, like she was about to catch on fire, she knew what she was doing but she didn't want to stop because she just felt so right being this close to James, who was enjoying the kiss just as much as Lily was.

After about 10 seconds, which seemed to the pair 10 minutes, they broke apart and Lily finally stood up and realized that she had just kissed James, and she enjoyed it, this had to prove that she liked him in the same way he liked her…but she just didn't want to get hurt again.

"Goodnight James" Lily said running up the stair and Falling over at the middle of the staircase.

"Shit" Lily said trying to get back up and then when she did she ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, James was just standing at the bottom of the stairs looking like all of the next ten birthdays and Christmas' had come early.

A/N: YAY they finally kissed, whoh! Lol!  What did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought, thanks

Luv

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxx


	19. hyperness and kissies

Lily woke up from the deep slumber the next morning, she thought over what had happened last night and how James had been such a gentleman to her, Then she thought over the kiss. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she thought about it, and even though it felt good and made her feel happy inside she knew that nothing could ever happen between them, she though back to fifth year when she had made her mind up never to get involved with him, Nobody can change that much in such a short length of time could they? Now all she had to do was tell him. She jumped up out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get a shower before her lessons started, and to try and think what she should say to James when she saw him later that day.

James walked down the stairs to the Head common room with a massive smile on his face, He couldn't believe what had happened last night, he kissed Lily, and not only did he kiss her but she kissed back. He sat on the couch by the perfectly lit fire and picked up a book that was on the table, and began to read it while he was waiting for Lily to come down so they could walk to the Great Hall together.

When Lily had gotten dressed and ready to go downstairs, she opened her door and saw the outline of messy black hair slumped over the couch,

__

"Oh no" She thought as she stood at the top of the stairs, _"He must be waiting for me, I've got to get this over with, if I don't I'll just lead him on and it'll just make me feel worse, not to mention ruin our newly found friendship"_

She walked down the stairs and walked over and stood in front of James, who looked up at her, smiled and stood up.

"Good morning Lily Flower, How are you this fine morning? Would you like me to accompany you to the Great Hall?" James asked and took hold of the arm, which she pulled away and he looked at her strangely and she knew that this was her part to tell him how she felt about last night.

"James we need to talk" Lily said quietly, but still loud enough so James could hear her.

"What about?" James asked, even though he secretly new the answer.

"James, I think you know…" Lily said and James nodded in agreement.

"James last night was wonderful, I hadn't had that much fun in a long time, you're a really good friend, but that's all you are to me, a friend. I really don't want to go down that road with you because if we did and it all messed up we would be in a really awkward situation. You know because we're head students together and we live together and everything, I just think its for the best, don't you agree?" Lily said and James again nodded.

"Yeah I agree" James managed to say.

"Good, now what we're you saying about that escort of mine?" Lily said with a smile, which James returned and they walked off to breakfast in the Great Hall.

When they got their Lily went to sit with her friends and James went to sit with his, even though they were only a few people away from each other.

"Hiya mate, what's the face for?" Sirius said as James sat down next to him.

"I kissed Lily last night" James said dully and Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at him in disbelief.

"Fucking hell! Wait but then why so dull, I mean you should be happy right?" Remus said but James sighed.

"Nope, When she came down to the common room this morning she said that the kiss didn't mean anything and that she'd just prefer it if we were mates, I guess in some way I agree with her, but it doesn't stop me from being bummed out" James said while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hmm just leave it for a while mate, just stay friends with her and she might change her mind, you never know" Sirius said and James nodded his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you're right, when did you start getting good at advise?" James asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no bloody idea" Sirius simply said and ate more of his bacon.

"What do we have first?" James asked and Peter got out his timetable.

"Charms" Peter said and put it back in his bag.

"Just bloody wonderful" James said knowing that he wasn't going to do any good today.

"Right today class we are going to learn the art of the hyperness charm, it allows the victim of the spell to talk in a rather fast and unpredictable language, pair up and begin" Professor Flitwick said when the class had started.

James had paired up with Sirius. James pointed his wand at Sirius' head and shouted "Invago" and Sirius' voice became high pitched and squeaky and he began talking really fast, and James couldn't help but laugh. He looked over to where Lily was working with Louise, and smiled at her, she was also laughing at Louise's high pitched voice, She looked over at James and saw him smiling at her, which she returned.

That night James and Lily were working on more plans for the ball, which was coming up sooner then the pair of them had hoped for.

"Fucking hell! We have one more week to sort out the final thought for the decorations, the music and the costumes, we won't be able to do it!" Lily said losing hope in the whole thing.

"We will stop your worrying, you do that a lot by the way" James said with a smile.

"Oh very funny James, can we just get back to this please?" Lily asked and James obeyed orders and looked back at all the parchments that were lying all the over the table in the common room.

Augh you know what I just give up!" Lily said and she threw all of the papers onto the floor and James laughed.

"Now that was a complete waste of energy, now we've got to pick them all up!" James said moving round to where Lily had dropped all the papers, and started picking all of them up.

"I guess you're right" Lily said and she moved round to where James was sitting and started picking them up as well, they had picked all of them up except for the last one, which they went to pick it up together and their hands met and Lily felt an electric shot go all the way up her arm.

"You can pick it up" Lily said quickly pulling her arm away from James'.

"Umm yeah" James said putting the paper back onto the table, but nether of them moved from the spot they were in.

"Lily we had better finish this off" James said going to get up, but then Lily held him down.

"What's up Lils" James asked and Lily just looked at him, all she wanted to do was kiss those tender wonderful lips, but she knew she never could, or could she? All these thoughts were running though her head while she was edging closer and closer to James face, until both of their lips met again. But before Lily could begin to enjoy it James pulled away quickly and stood up.

"Lily I just don't get you! You kissed me back yesterday and this morning you told me you didn't want anything to happen between us, now you want to kiss me again! I just don't understand you sometimes, I wish you would make up your mind!" James said and he stormed up to his room and left Lily sitting on the floor in the common room shocked and thinking to herself,

__

"He's right, I should make up my mind!"

A/N: Hello People sorry I took so long for this chapter to arrive, I have been meaning to write it for ages but I finally got the chance tonight so I write it! Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

xxxxxxxxxxx


	20. an idea of singing!

Lily didn't want to get out of bed the next morning, in her sleep she had dreamt that herself and James were together and happy, but then her dream suddenly changed to Lily being in a dark room and crying, and above her was James laughing evilly at her. She didn't know why she had had such a weird and confusing dream, but she knew that she felt completely guilty for leading James on so much. She knew that she liked him, and she knew that they were more then likely to be happy together, but there was just something holing her back, the worst part of it was she didn't know what it was. But she knew she had to try and apologise to him.

Lily walked down the stairs into the Common Room and James was nowhere to be seen, so she walked out of the portrait hole and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got down there she saw James sitting with the 3 other Marauders and eating Breakfast, she walked up to him and stood just behind him…

"James" She said in a soft voice but James just ignored her and kept of shoved him toast in his hungry mouth.

"James look…" Lily said again but again James just ignored her.

"Oh for fuck sakes James!" But James didn't even turn to face even his three friends at this point, who were all looking shocked at Lily and James.

"Fine then, Fucking be like that, you big baby!" Lily shouted and walked over to her friends who were sitting further up at the table.

"What was all that about" Sirius asked and James sighed.

"Trust me Padfoot, you don't want to know!" James said and looked down at the table.

"Umm yeah we do!" Sirius said and James looked at him and again sighed.

"Sirius can't you just leave it!" James asked and Sirius shook his head.

"Well when the girl who you're desperately in love with is wanting to talk to you and you just completely blank her we know that there must be something wrong!" Sirius explained and James took another bite out of his piece of toast.

"I don't love her, well I don't think I do anymore" James said with sadness in his voice.

"Why mate, come on tell us what happened" Remus said and James put his piece of half eaten toast on the plate in front of him and began to talk.

"Lets jut say she knows how to lead a guy on" James said.

"Well say more…" Sirius said not satisfied with James' answer to what felt like a never ending question.

"She kissed me again last night, but I stopped right away and had a go at her for trying to lead me on and constantly changing her mind" James said slowly getting angry.

"Ok, but you still love her" Remus said.

"Yes…I can't say I don't because I do so much, and I think that if I didn't what she's fucking been doing wouldn't bother me as much as it has, do you understand what I'm saying?" James said and Remus nodded.

"Well I think that every lad hates getting led on, but when you're in love with the girl I think that it would be much worse!" Remus explained.

"Much much worse" James answered.

"So what you going to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" James answered and Sirius mimed banging his head on the table.

"My goodness James you made Head Boy but you can be so dense sometimes, I mean what are you going to do about Lily? You just cant go on ignoring the poor girl" Sirius explained and James nodded his head.

"I guess you're right" He said and picked his toast back up to eat.

At a Heads meeting later in the day with Dumbledore James and Lily didn't even bother to look at each other, and Dumbledore noticed that there was a sense of awkwardness in the room, so he planned to make the meeting as fast as possible.

"Well in the prefects meeting the other day we decided that Hogwarts needs something to lighten it's students up, it is nearly Christmas after all" Dumbledore explained.

"But…What about the Ball" Lily asked, She had worked her bum off for that Ball and she was going to be so angry is Dumbledore was going to turn round and say it had been cancelled.

"Yes we're still having the ball Miss Evans, but we were thinking along the lines of a contest of some sort before the Ball, just to keep the students on their feet.

"Ok well what about we tie the Ball in with this contest thing" James suggested.

"Ok then Mister Potter, how do you propose we do that?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes gleaming and the 17 year old boy in front of him.

"Well why not have a singing contest or something like that and then the winner can sing at the Ball" James suggested.

"Wonderful idea Mister Potter!" Dumbledore explained.

"What do you think about it Miss Evans" Dumbledore asked and Lily putt her head up, which was previously looking at the floor.

"Yeah it's a great idea" Lily said and James looked at her and then looked away quickly so she didn't notice.

"So that's settled, a Singing talent show" Dumbledore said and Lily and James nodded.

"Now I'm sure you both have somewhere else you want to be right now so go ahead, I give you permission to leave" Dumbledore said and both teenagers got up and left Dumbledore's office with quick goodbyes.

When they were gone Dumbledore muttered to himself…

"So perfect for each other…"

A/N: hey, I got this chapter up pretty quickly, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think because you're the people who keep this story going!

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily


	21. bit of a girly chat

Being as the Ball was only one week away, Lily and James only had four days to get everything ready for the Singing contest, and things weren't going smoothly. The pair we're still ignoring each other and making their jobs as Head Students even harder on themselves.

"So Lily are you going to sing at the contest?" Louise asked while Lily was sitting in her old dorm room with all her friends.

"Umm I don't know" Lily said and all the girls sighed.

"Lily why not! You have a great singing voice!" Michelle argued.

"Yeah, and there's nothing stopping you from doing it, so what's the big problem?" Alice asked and Lily shook her head.

"You all really think I have that good a voice?" Lily asked shocked and all the girls nodded in agreement.

"You are all fucking mental!" Lily said with a laugh.

"I wonder what the Marauders will sing?" Louise asked.

"Who really gives a shit…" Lily said coldly looking down.

"Well…oh well…" Louise said giving in, she wasn't in the right mood to start an argument with Lily about the Marauders of all people.

"Lily, all jokes and coldness aside, what are you going to do about James? I was talking to Remus and it turns out that you did really mess with James' head, he just doesn't know how to take you anymore" Michelle explained and Lily reluctantly sighed.

"I know, But he's the one being immature…" Lily said crossing her arms.

"Second sign of love that is…" Alice explained.

"What is?" Amy asked.

"Well the first is denial…we all know she has that" Alice said with a wink and before Lily could cut In she started her sentence again.

"Then its blaming the other for stupid things, like falling out with each other because of the denial" Alice finished off. Lily coughed and then started her own sentence.

"Right! First off girlies, I have no denial what so ever about James Potter, secondly Don't you all agree that he is being a little bit childish about this whole thing? And thirdly…I don't even like him!" Lily said and all the girls laughed at her.

"What are you all laughing at?" Lily asked confused.

"You…Lily you're a terrible liar!" Michelle explained.

"I'm not lying!" Lily said, obviously lying.

"Lily we may be a bit slow on things, but our memory isn't bad, you can't deny that not very long ago you sat in that very spot and admitted to us that you liked Potter, and you know you did, so why are you lying to yourself!" Louise asked.

"Because it's better then admitting the truth!" Lily shouted and all the girls went quiet until Michelle spoke up.

"But…Lils…how is it better then the truth, you could have everything you've ever wanted with James if you told him the truth, but like this…you both can't even be in the same room as each other because the differences between you both at the minute!" Michelle said.

"Exactly…differences between us!" Lily said and the girls still didn't understand what she was going on about.

"Meaning?" Alice asked.

"Well…You remember ages ago when James and I hated one another?" Lily asked and all the girls frowned.

"How could we ever forget" Amy sighed.

"Exactly…the hate was so strong, I mean he was a conceited pompous prat who didn't care about anyone's feelings but his own" Lily explained.

"Ok Lils, let's put you straight on all of this, James didn't hate you, you hated him, and he WAS a conceited person I'm not going to lie to you, but he never just cared about his feelings, he cared about his friends feelings as well. He would do anything for his friends!" Louise explained and Lily sighed.

"I guess" Lily said silently.

"Ok…so what's your problem then?" Michelle said.

"Yeah ok, say we did get together and I fell in love with him and we were happy, what would happen if those differences between us became so strong that we would break up…I would be heart broken, and I'd also be losing a friend as well." Lily explained softly.

"Yes that's possible…or you could have everything you've wanted for months" Amy said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore is always saying that differences can make us stronger, maybe that's the way with you and James" Alice commented.

"Hmm not a bad point" Lily said finally coming round.

"And lets think about it you and James aren't completely different, I mean you are both very intelligent, both care deeply about your friends and family and both hate the Sytherins" Louise said with a smile.

"Yea, I guess you are all right" Lily said smiling.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Michelle asked excited, but before Lily could answer Louise jumped in.

"Why don't you sing it to him instead?" Louise said with a sly smile looking at Lily, who's smile went to a laugh.

A/N: woooo I'm on a roll, three chapters in three days! Yay! Lol! What did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell mew what you think! :o)

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Singing contest part 1!

It came to the day of the singing competition, and all the students in the school were all gathered round in the Great Hall.

"So Lily are you ready?" Louise asked as they sat down.

"As ready as I'll ever be…what if he doesn't realise I'm talking about him?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Lily, I know that at times James can be incredibly slow minded but he's not that slow!" Michelle explained which heightened her confidence. On the other side of the Gryffindor table the Maunders were discussing their own ideas for songs.

"I think it'll go really well!" Sirius said confidently.

"Hope so… don't want to make prat's out of ourselves do we?" James said with a laugh.

" We'd never do that!" Sirius said with a smile as Dumbledore made his way onto the newly developed stage.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts first annual Singing Contest!" He bellowed to the Hall, and then all shout could be heard from the roaring crowd.

"Ok, first up we have Mr Sirius Black!" Dumbledore said and that crowd shouted and screaming in excitement to what Sirius would sing, as Sirius got up onto the stage he took a microphone from the front of the stage, and with a glare from Bellatrix and Snape, he began to sing.

****

Teenage dreams so hard to beat,  
Every time she walks down the street,  
Now the girl in the neighbourhood,  
She was mine she looked so good.

I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Yeah teenage kicks right through the night  
Come On!

Im gonna call her on the telephone,  
And have her over cos im all alone,  
I need a taper and i need it bad,  
Cos its the best ive ever had.

I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Yeah teenage kicks right through the night  
Come On!

Teenage dreams so hard to beat,  
Every time she walks down the street,  
Now the girl in the neighbourhood,  
She was mine she looked so good.

Im gonna call her on the telephone,  
And have her over cos im all alone,  
I need a taper and i need it bad,  
Cos its the best ive ever had.

I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Yeah teenage kicks right through the night  
Alright!

I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight,  
Yeah those tennage kicks right through the night yeah!  
Alright.

Sirius finished the song and the Hall, even a few of the Slytherins, burst into applause.

"Thank you Mr Black, that was a very good show, next up we have a Miss Michelle Collins!" Dumbledore said and Michelle stood up to make her way to the stage.

****

c'mon over, c'mon over, baby.

Hey, boy, don't you know  
I've got something going on (yes, i do)  
All my friends are gonna come gonna party all night long  
I know, you know, i just want us to go  
The fun we'll have fun you'll never be alone  
So boy, won't you come?  
We will party till the dawn.listen to me...

All i want is you (come over here baby)  
All i want is you (you make me go crazy)  
All i want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right (all i want is you!)

C'mon over, c'mon over, baby. (x4)

I want you to know you could be the one for me (yes, you could)  
You've got all i'm looking for  
You've got personality

I know, you know, i'm gonna give more  
But boy you know, i never felt this way before  
So, boy won't you come?  
So, boy won't you come  
And open the door?

All i want is you (come over here baby)  
All i want is you (you make me go crazy)  
All i want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right (all i want is you!)

I want you, i need you  
You know that i believe you  
We got it, you know it  
So, if its real, just show it

All i want is you (come over here baby)  
All i want is you (you make me go crazy)  
All i want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right (all i want is you)

The hall again burst into a round of applause and Lily's stomach had all butterflies in, what if her name was called out next? She wasn't ready for it…she was having big seconds thoughts about getting up there and singing to the entire school.

When Dumbledore went back to the stage to say who was up next Lily was repeatedly saying to herself "Please not me, Please not me!" and then Dumbledore said…

"Next person up will be…the one and only…Mr James Potter!"

A/N: Sorry that this chapter wasn't very exciting, more songs to be coming up in the next chapters, including James and Lily's songs, please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

**__**


	23. James and Lily's songs!

James swallowed hard and got up from the table and made his way towards the stage.

"Here we go…" James thought as he picked up the microphone and as the screams and shouts stopped he began to sing.

****

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

James looked directly at Lily, who looked back at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

****

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

"I think that song was about you Lily" Michelle whispered in her ear.

"Don't be stupid!" Lily said with a laugh.

"Well he was talking about green eyes, you never know!" Louise said with a smile and a wink in Lily's direction, who just laughed and looked at James as he got off the stage and went to sit down with his friends.

"So how do you feel after that?" Sirius asked as James sat down.

"Really good actually, do you think she'll realise its about her?" James asked and Sirius nodded.

"If she don't she's stupid!"

Dumbledore got back up onto the stage to announce the next person who was going to perform.

Thank you for that Mr Potter, next up we have…Miss Lily Evans!" He announced and Lily sighed heavily.

"Don't worry darling, you'll do great!" Louise said giving Lily a hug and then we walked up to the stage and picked up a microphone and began to sing…

****

Mars and Venus  
Just like Mars and Venus  
You stop and I go  
Too fast, much too slow  
You're uptown is downtown to me  
I lose it, you find it  
you're ahead and I'm behind it  
You're daytime is night time to me

Feels like a million miles between us  
Just like Mars and Venus  
Must be the pull of gravity  
I'm made for you you're made for me

chorus  
Sometimes I drive you crazy  
Sometimes you want to change me  
I say you don't you say I do  
That's how it plays with me and you  
When we cant seem to make up  
When we're about to break up  
I look at you, you smile at me and then  
We fall in love again  
(Just like Mars and Venus) ( Just like Mars and Venus)

"Hey mate do you think she's talking about you and her?" Sirius said to James and James shook his head.

"She wouldn't waste her words on me after the way I've treated her…" James said and Sirius shook his head

**"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that" Sirius said and James shook his head, but secretly hoped the song was about him and Lily.**

**You get what I don't  
and you will when I just won't  
You're upside is downside to me  
I flip it, you drop it  
You start me up and I can't stop it  
You're on time is off time to me**

**Feels like a million miles between us  
Just like Mars and Venus  
Must be the pull of gravity  
I'm made for you you're made for me**

**chorus  
Sometimes I drive you crazy  
Sometimes you want to change me  
I say you don't you say I do  
That's how it plays with me and you  
When we cant seem to make up  
When we're about to break up  
I look at you, you smile at me and then  
We fall in love again  
(Just like Mars and Venus) ( Just like Mars and Venus)**

**For every action, baby, there's reaction  
Must be opposite attraction  
No matter what you're my ultimate distraction  
And I know it gives you satisfaction  
I was made for you and you were made for me**

At this point in the song Girls were putting their heads on their boyfriends shoulders, or swaying to the emotional music or even sniffling a small cry.

**chorus  
Sometimes I drive you crazy  
Sometimes you want to change me  
I say you don't you say I do  
That's how it plays with me and you  
When we cant seem to make up  
When we're about to break up  
I look at you, you smile at me and then  
We fall in love again  
(Just like Mars and Venus) ( Just like Mars and Venus)**

**We fall in love again  
(Just like Mars and Venus)  
you smile at me and then  
We fall in love again  
(Just like Mars and Venus)  
Again and again and again  
( Just like Mars and Venus)  
We fall in love again**

Lily finished singing and the Hall burst into masses of applause, more then they had for any of the other contestants that night.

Dumbledore got back on stage as Lily walked off.

"Thank you Miss Evans, the staff and I have finally come to an agreement of who the contest is against, and those two students are…Sirius Black…and…Lily Evans!" Dumbledore roared and they both got up out of their seats and made their way up to the stage, Sirius gave Lily a big hug and they stood together as they found out the results.

"The winner of the contest, who will be singing at the Christmas Ball this weekend, is…Lily Evans!" Dumbledore yelled and the Hall burst into applause. Lily screamed and gave Sirius a hug again.

"Well done Miss Evans!" Dumbledore said and Lily smiled at the old man.

"Thank you sir!" Lily answered.

"Lily, Sirius, Party in the common room NOW!" Louise said and Lily and Sirius followed their friends to the common room.

After hours of partying Lily became tired and, after saying her final goodnights to her friends, went to the Head Common room, as she entered the portrait hole she saw James sitting on the floor in front of the fire. She wanted to go and see what was wrong with him, but her conscience told her not to and to just continue upstairs, and she did until she heard a slight…

"Hullo Lily…"

"Hi James" Lily said softly standing still on the stairs.

"What wrong?" She asked finally moving closer to where he was sitting.

"Just thinking about things…" James said as Lily moved closer and closer towards him and she sat down next to him as he gazed into the fire.

"What you thinking about…if you don't mind me asking?" Lily said and James shook his head.

"No I don't mind…I'm just thinking about life…" James explained.

"Well what about It?" Lily asked.

"Well you know that song I sang today?" James asked and Lily nodded.

"Well I sang it for a girl, but I don't think she realised it was about her" James said moving slightly closer to Lily.

"Well I'm sure she did realise but you just didn't realise that she realised…" Lily said also moving closer to James.

"That didn't make any sense Lily…" James said.

"James just shut up and kiss me!" Lily said planting her lips onto James and they shared a passionate and embracing kiss, until James pulled away.

"That song you sang was about us wasn't it?" James asked and Lily nodded.

"And your song was about me I'm guessing?" Lily asked and James nodded.

"You guessed right!" James said edging nearer to her to place another soft kiss on her beautiful lips!

A/N: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY I finally write them getting together! Never thought that chapter would come lol. Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. the ball

It came to the day of the Ball, which was a very hectic Saturday. Every student who hadn't gotten something to wear for the Ball were allowed to go into the village of Hogsmeade to pick out and an outfit to wear.

"Lily, are you coming to Hogsmeade?" Michelle asked while walking down to the Great Hall ready to go into the Village.

"Nope, I already have a gown!" Lily said with a smile and Michelle and Louise looked at her shocked.

"And how come you didn't tell us missy?" Louise asked.

"Because it was meant to be a surprise of course" Lily said laughing.

"Yeah sure Lils" Michelle said giving Lily a hug before her and Louise had to get onto the carriages.

"Bring me back some sweets yeah?" Lily asked Louise as she was giving her a hug.

"Course…what you going to do while we're gone?" Louise asked.

"Oh I might be able to live without you for a few hours, I've got to finish off some decorating in the Great Hall anyway…" Lily said with a smile waving goodbye to her friends.

"Have fun Lils" Louise finally said as the carriages went off into the distance. Lily breathed heavily and walked over to the side of the Lake, and sat beside it peacefully until a shadow crept up behind her.

"Hey stranger" the person said behind her, she jumped before realising who the person was.

"Hello James!" Lily said with a smile as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"How come you haven't gone to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"I already have a Ball Gown to wear" Lily explained and James nodded his head.

"How come you didn't go?" Lily asked James, who just shook his head.

"No need, my Mum always packs a suit or a dress gown in with all my belongings…so there is no need to buy one" James said and Lily smiled.

"Aww does Mummy still pack little Jamsie Wamseys belongings up before he comes back to the big school" Lily joked.

"Oi watch it you, my Mums a wonderful person" James sighed.

"I didn't say she wasn't…" Lily said with a smile putting her head on James' shoulder.

"And you can stop with all that Jamsie stuff…" James said with a smile.

"Ok Jamsie…opps I mean James" Lily said with a laugh and James sighed.

"And everyone thinks I'm immature" James said pretending to flick his hair back in a girly way.

"James…promise me something…" Lily said and James went all serious…

"What?" He said.

"Never…Ever do that again!" Lily said with a smile and James just shook his head at his little red headed girlfriend and her cute little smile.

"We had better go and get the Great Hall decorated before everyone comes back!" Lily said looking up at James who reluctantly nodded his head and the both of them got up off the ground and walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

"Lily you look beautiful!" Michelle said smiling at the beautiful young woman in front of her. Lily's hair was up in a small pony tail and she had bits of little curls rolling down the sides of the face, she had a gold satin dress that went down to the floor and gold shoes to match.

"I'm so glad that we didn't have to wear dress robes to this Ball…" Lily said.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because I wouldn't want this baby to go to waste!" Lily said looking down at her gorgeous dress.

"You know Lils…you forgot to tell us where you got that dress from?" Amy said as she was doing her make up in another mirror.

"Oh, I wore it to my sisters wedding last summer, I packed it just in case a special occasion like this popped up!" Lily said with a smile.

"Well you look gorgeous! James will love you in that!" Louise said, still not believing that one of her best mates had finally grabbed the man of her dreams, now all she had to do is grab hers, wherever her Prince was.

"I hope so as well!" Lily laughed.

"I wonder what he's getting up to right now!" Michelle said laughing at the thought of James freaking out in front of a mirror.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THIS DAMN HAIR…I'VE MADE A DECISION PADFOOT I'M GOING BOLD!" James yelled as he was trying to flatten his hair in front of the mirror.

"I wouldn't go that far mate, I'm not sure Lily would like a bold seventeen year old as her boyfriend!" Sirius said walking out of the bathroom with his suit on, as James and the rest of the boys in the dorm room had on.

"James I really don't know why you're wasting your time…you know it won't flatten…" Remus said sighing.

"Yeah well I thought this might be a lucky night!" James said finally giving up and just running his hands though his hair to get it back to its original messy state.

"That looks better then what it just looked like James, put it that way" Frank laughed.

"Well I'm glad my stupid fucking hair brings a light of happiness into someone's life, I know for goddamn well sure it don't bring any happiness into mine…it's a waste of bloody time and space!" James yelled tugging at his hair.

"James calm down, blimey you'd think you were getting married or something the way you keep freaking out!" Sirius joked.

"Sorry mate, its just that this is my first proper date with Lily, and I just want everything to go to plan…" James said.

"So are you going to tell her tonight?" Sirius said eagerly.

"Hopefully if everything goes well yes, if not, then no!" James said sighing again in front of the mirror looking at his hopeless hair.

Twenty minutes before the Ball was about to start all the lads were waiting at the bottom of the girls dorm room stairs for all the girls to make their appearance.

"Oh I'll go and see where they all are" Peter said and started walking up the stairs.

"NO PETER DON'T!" James shouted but it was to late, the staircase had already turned into a slide and all the boys seen was Peter sliding down the staircase and banging into them at the bottom.

"You great fucking clot…you've been here seven years and you still haven't figured that you can't get up to the girl's dorm room!" Sirius said helping Peter up off the ground.

"Well sorry if I forget things sometimes!" Peter said wiping himself off.

"Peter who is your date anyway?" James asked.

"Marie, the 6th year whose in Hufflepuff" Peter explained and James and Sirius nodded their heads as the stair case went back to its original place to let the girls at the top make their way formally down. The boy's looked up and saw five of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

At the bottom James took hold of Lily's hand, Sirius took hold of Louise's, Remus took hold of Michelle's, Frank took hold of Alice's and Jack took hold of Amy's hand, and all of them, with Peter on his own as he was meeting his date at the Ball, went off to the Great Hall.

When they got their they saw Dumbledore standing on the stage with a band behind him and he was about to talk though a microphone.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TO THIS YEARS CHRISTMAS BALL!" Dumbledore balled and the audience screamed and shouted.

"I'd like to thank Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans for helping to organise this hole affair and for also decorating the Hall, you've both done a marvellous job. There's not much more for me to say except that I hope you all enjoy yourselves!" Dumbledore said as he got off the stage and music started blaring out from the band.

"You know you two have really don't a great job at this!" Michelle shouted to Lily and James as they were walking though the crowd trying to find a place to sit.

"Thanks!" Lily said.

All around the Hall was tinsel of all colours and the Christmas tree at the side, which Hagrid had picked out himself, was filled with all different coloured lights and a beauty fairy at the top.

When they all found a seat the bang started singing a slow song.

"Come on Lily, lets dance!" James said sweetly holding his hand out to Lily who followed him onto the dance floor, they stood in the middle and began to dance slowly to the music.

****

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Don't they make a beautiful couple Albus?" Mc'gonagal said with a smile looking at the young couple.

"Yes, I've always said they'd make a perfect couple!" Dumbledore said also staring at Lily and James.

"And their differences…" Mc'gonagal started to say but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Will only make them stronger!" Dumbledore said smiling and his eyes glittering.

"I completely agree Albus!" The old women said

****

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Lily was in complete bliss, she hadn't been so happy in so long…She knew that James was the right person for her, just dancing with him and him looking lovingly into her eyes, she knew that she had made the right choice by deciding to finally go out with him.

****

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

As the song ended James pulled Lily into a deep passionate kiss, and when they broke away from each other he spoke softly into her ear the words…

"I love you Lily Evans!"

A/N: Hello! Yet another chapter…this story isn't finished yet, trust me there's a few more chapters going around in my head before I end the story, Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter…

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. having a ball of a time

Lily looked up at James shocked about what he had just said, she could see the love in James' eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Do I love him?" Lily thought to herself.

****

"Of course you do!" a voice said in her head.

"But how do I know I am?" Lily thought.

****

"Well you can't live without him…that's a big hint!" the voice said and Lily jumped back into reality and she saw James starting to look worried.

"I love you too" Lily replied, and James gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Really?" James asked as they went to sit down.

"Really, really!" Lily laughed and James smiled, admiring her beauty!

"Aww you two make such a cute couple!" Amy said as Lily and James sat down.

"I know!" Lily said and James laughed.

"And you called me the big headed one!" James smiled.

"But that was different, You were being big headed about yourself, I'm telling the truth about us!" Lily laughed and James kissed her on the cheek.

"I couldn't agree more" James said with a smile, which made the other four girls all say "Aww" in union.

"Lils, when do you have to sing?" Sirius asked as he came back to the table with ten drinks for the teenagers.

"I'm not sure, I should go and ask Dumbledore shouldn't I…someone come with me please?" Lily asked starting to get up.

"I will" James said getting up with her and walking off to find Dumbledore.

"They do make a really good couple don't they?" Remus said.

"Yup, it's just to bad that they took so long to figure it out, or they could have spent more time together in school, I mean we haven't got long till we leave have we?" Sirius said.

"I know!" Amy said sighing.

Lily and James were walking around the Great Hall trying to find Dumbledore when they run into their favourite people…Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black and Rudolph's Lestrange. They tried to make their way though them without any hassle, but one of the boys yelled…

"Fucking hell, a Mudblood and a Marauder, both unbelievably ugly and so dirty it makes your skin crawl!"

James was about to shout something back but Lily stopped him.

"James, stop! Don't let them know that they're getting to you, its what they want!" Lily said under her breath and James calmed down a bit.

"But I mean who can blame Potter for wanting her, She's pretty hot, if only she wasn't so dirty I'd fuck her!" Lestrange said and James turned round in anger and punched Lestrange in the face and he fell to the floor.

"James! Why on earth did you do that? It's just going to cause more problems!" Lily said grabbing James hands.

"Lily I'm not having insulting you, I'm sorry but I'm not standing for it!" James said still angry.

"I'll kill you for this Potter!" Lestrange said getting up off the floor and holding his bleeding nose.

"Yeah, wanna bet?!" James said confidently.

"What is going on?" Sirius said as him and all the other Gryffindor 7th years came up to the now crowding group.

"James has just hit Lestrange!" Lily said to Sirius.

"Decent!" Sirius said with a smile.

"No Sirius it's not decent at all…James could get in real trouble!" Lily said worried.

"Lils I wouldn't worry about it…he provoked me and called you…well…he called you that word, so he's the one whose going to get in the shit not me!"

"But still…you shouldn't have hit him!" Lily said as Dumbledore and Mc'gonagal came to see what was going on.

"Miss Evans please tell me what is going on here?" Dumbledore said looking at Lily.

"Lestrange was provoking James and James got very angry and lashed out at Lestrange sir" Lily said as Dumbledore looked from James, who had finally calmed down, to Lestrange who was still holding his bloody nose.

"Right, well we'll sort this out tomorrow, there is no need to ruin tonight for everyone, so Mr Lestrange please go to the Hospital Wing to sort your nose out" Dumbledore said calmly but Bellatrix cut in.

"BUT SIR THAT'S NOT FAIR…WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THEY STARTED IT!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Why don't you shut up, you lying little bitch!" Sirius said angrily.

"What have you got to do with any of this…oh yes I remember now…you love little Mudbloods don't you?" Bellatrix said with a sly smile as Sirius started going angry.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled.

"I will not have that type of language Miss Black, now please escort Mr Lestrange to the Hospital Wing" Dumbledore said and Bellatrix slowly walked off with Lestrange to the Hospital Wing.

"Right lets get on with the Party" Dumbledore said and all the other students walked off and then Lily remembered what she wanted to ask Dumbledore.

"Sir, I was wondering if you knew when I had to sing?" Lily asked uncomfortably.

"Oh yes…I think it should be near the end." Dumbledore said and Lily nodded her head, said thank you and her and James walked back to their table.

"James just ignore Lestrange…he's a twat!" Remus said.

"Yeah just because he has to use a hair brush to get frills because his girlfriend can't do it for him!" Sirius said and James laughed.

"Padfoot that was sick!" James said sitting down.

"Yes…but true!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'm going to ignore the prat anyway, he doesn't deserve to be alive!" James said, and he'd never wished death upon anyone except Lord Voldemort, who had just risen to power.

"I know, but stop thinking about it, lets just enjoy the rest of the night and not waste anymore of our precious time on that fucking sick lot!" Sirius said.

"I can't argue with that!" James said smiling.

The rest of the night, for the group, seemed to go really quickly and before they knew it, it was time for Lily to sing a song as she won the contest.

"Ok can you please give a warm welcome to the Singing Contest winner Miss Lily Evans!" Dumbledore yelled and Lily made her way up to the stage and picked up the microphone and before she started singing she spoke to the audience first…

"Hi, I know that I'm meant to sing the song that I sang the other day but since then I've written a new song and I'm going to sing that instead." She said and then took her place in the middle of the stage and began to sing…

****

I believe the children are our are future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be  
Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone to fulfil my needs  
A lonely place to be  
So I learned to depend on me

Couples were now gliding onto the dance floor to dance along to Lily's song, Lily winked at James and smiled.****

Chorus:  
I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

James walked onto the stage and stood behind Lily and put his hands on her hips and swayed to her singing with her. ****

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

And if by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love

The Audience was filled with shouts and screams when she finished and walked off the stage and met all of the friends back at their table.

"So what did you all think?" Lily asked and all of them answered…

"BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

A/N: Hello! I know that people are know starting to ask why this is an R rated story, and the answer lies in one of the new chapters that I'm going to put up in a few days probably…jus a little clue for you…lol! Neway I hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me what you thought!

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. good things come to those who wait!

A/N: Just I quick note to say that this chapter has a bit of R rated stuff in it! (finally) lol…anyway hope you enjoy it!

"I've got to be honest…that was a really good party in the end" Lily said lying on the couch in the Head Common Room.

"I know…the best part being when I hit Lestrange!" James said and Lily frowned and rolled her eyes at James.

"I'm only joking darling…no need to look like that at me!" James said with a smile and he sat down on the couch next to her and put his arm round her and she laid into his chest and he kissed her head.

"Lily little question…do you see us staying together and getting married and stuff?" James said with a serious voice and Lily looked shocked!

"James we've only been going out properly three days! I don't think I'm ready just yet to think about our future…although I do hope that we'll stay together but you can't completely plan the future at our age…don't you agree?" Lily answered and James nodded his head.

"You are really lovely…you know that?" James said sweetly.

"Well your not so bad yourself" Lily laughed.

James kissed her sweetly on the lips and Lily kissed back, slowly James moved away from her mouth and kissed her all the way up to her forehead and then back down to her neck, butterfly kissing her neck and then he went back up to her mouth and his tongue traced a line over her upper lip and then he broke away, and they both were taking shallow little breaths.

"Lily you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met" James said kissing her again.

James's hand travelled up to the back of her head and he plunged his tongue into her mouth with a force like no other…love! One of James' hands slowly made its way down to Lily's ribbon on the back of her dress, and he untied it slowly and then slid the dress off the top half of her body and then Lily tensed up for a second and then went back to being contented as James' hand unhooked her bra strap and he placed one of his hands on one of her tender breasts and started massaging it slowly…until Lily pulled up.

"I'm sorry James but I just don't think I'm ready to lose my 'V' Plate just yet…" Lily said guilty.

"It's ok Lily, look I'm not with you just for sex, I hope you know that…I love you and I'll wait forever if I have to" James said sweetly.

"Aww James you're a really great guy…you're not the same guy who I used to agree with a year ago…you're completely different!" Lily said all the words coming straight from her heart.

"Well you're a great girl, and you know that I'll wait until you're ready." James said and when Lily had finally tied up her dress she James smiled at her.

"I no, I'm going to bed now, I'm completely shattered…I'll see you in the morning" Lily said kissing James softly on the lips and then walked upstairs up to her room and into bed.

When she left James was staring at the empty stairway where she had walked up and he had finally realised what a lucky man he really was!

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I kind of have a little bit of writers block! NOOOOOO lol! Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, please review and tel me what you thought…

Thanks

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. a bit of fluff

"James…I've just owled my Mum and Dad to see if you can stay over mine for the Christmas Holidays, is that alright?" Lily asked James, who was to be honest terrified to meet Lily's parents. The couple had decided that they should ask their parents if James could stay over Lily's for Christmas and James' for New Years.

"Yeah that's great, I owled my parents yesterday, so it should come today with the mail hopefully." James said getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"You ready for breakfast?" Lily asked putting on her rode which she left in the common room the night before.

"Yup, lets go." James said taking Lily's hand and the pair went off to the Great Hall.

They sat down next to the Marauders, Louise and Amy, Sirius was talking about the fight the night before and James looked over to the far side of the Hall and he saw Lestrange glaring at him and then saying something to Bellatrix. James turned back round to his friends and he picked up a bacon sandwich and took a big bite into it.

James looked up when the mail was beginning to arrive and he saw his owl coming swiftly towards him and dropping a letter down in front of him. James picked it up and tore it open, Sirius looked over to see what the letter said.

****

Dear James and Sirius…

We're glad to hear that you boys are getting on well at Hogwarts, we hope you're not causing to much trouble, even though we know you are…Of course Lily can stay with us for New Years and You may go and stop at hers for Christmas, we were thinking though if you and Lily's family would come to our house on Christmas day, it will give us chance to meet Lily's parents and get to know them and Lily! And then Lily can stay at ours till you go back to Hogwarts.

Owl us and tell us what you think…

All our love…

Mum and Dad xxx

"So what do you think?" James asked Lily.

"Sounds great, I'm sure my mum and dad will be great about it!" Lily said.

"But…am I coming to?" Sirius said.

"Padfoot don't be stupid, you live at my house!" James said and Sirius shook his head.

"No I don't mean for Christmas dinner, I mean to go to Lily's…because if I'm not that means I'm on my own!" Sirius said and Lily nodded her head.

"Of course you're invited Sirius, I wouldn't leave you out, you should know that by now" Lily smiled at Sirius.

"Thanks Lils" Sirius smiled.

"Anytime!" Lily said and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm just thinking about what my mum and dad will think about you and Sirius" Lily said still smiling.

"Hmm, oh that reminds me, please Sirius don't try and embarrass me in front of Lily's parents, because this is a big deal for me!" James pleaded to Sirius who smiled and nodded.

"I'll try!" Sirius smiled and winked at Lily.

Dumbledore dismissed all of the students so they could go to their lessons and James pulled Lily over to one side.

"James what's up?" Lily asked worried.

"Lils I've got a surprise for you, after Duties tonight, go into the common room and I'll have something waiting their for you!" James smiled and kissed Lily on the lips saying goodbye and then he went off to his potions lesson, Lily looked strangely at him and then carried on to her Charms lesson.

"…And he said that there will be a surprise there, Aww Lils he could have gotten you a ring!" Louise said quietly in Charms lesson.

"I won't know until tonight will I?" Lily said slowly getting excited.

The day slowly dragged on for Lily, when all of her lessons finished she felt like it had been a week, not a day. She went to her common room and picked up a random book from the bookshelf and started reading it to see if the time would pass, she looked at her watch and the time was 4:12 PM. She went back to reading her book, and about half an hour later, or what she though was half an hour, she looked back at her watch, it read 4:15 PM, She groaned loudly and then slammed the book onto the table. She laid down on the couch and she slowly fell asleep.

"Lily…Lily…Lily wake up!" James said and Lily squirmed slightly and then opened her eyes to see James looking down at her.

"Wake up babe, we've got to go and do our night duties" James and Lily sat up and looked at her watch, it read 10:00 PM.

"Come on then" Lily said and James grabbed her hand and helped her to get up from the couch and they went on their duties, Lily kept on asking James what her surprise was but he always answered with the same answer….

"You'll have to wait and see!"

When they walked back to the Common Room Lily walked in and then looked towards James, except he wasn't there, She turned around and went to look outside the common room, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She walked back into the Common Room and saw a piece of Parchment on the table, She picked it up and read it out loud.

"**My dearest Lily, meet me in the Astronomy tower in twenty minutes, all my love James xxxx"**

Lily set off to the tower hoping that she wouldn't get caught by the caretaker, or any teachers. She got up the tower and looked inside to see James standing OUTSIDE the window.

"James what are you doing!" Lily screamed and ran over to him and looked down out of the window to see what

James was doing and she saw underneath his feet a Magic flying carpet.

"What…?" Lily said shocked.

"Come on Lils" James said holding his hand out for hers, she took it and she pulled her onto the carpet.

"How did you get this?" Lily asked and James smiled.

"I'm a Marauder…it's pretty easy to get anything" James said and Lily looked worried.

"Lils stop worrying, I found it ages ago at home, and don't worry about Dumbledore knowing because I've already been and told him we're out here…ok?" James said and Lily sighed.

"At least you've learnt to ask permission" Lily laughed and sat down on the carpet.

"So where are we off to?" Lily asked and James shrugged.

"A whole new world (A/N: Cheesy I know lol!!!!)" James said and he pulled forward on the carpet and it spend off in the sky.

"James its beautiful up here" Lily said as they were going across the Lake.

"I know" James said staring at Lily.

The couple came to a quiet and gorgeous spot outside of Hogwarts grounds and James slowed the carpet down and told Lily to look over to the right side of her. She could see Stunning trees and the outline of Hogwarts shining in all its glory down below, she could see Hogsmeade Village visibly and she looked across the rest of the scenery with awe.

"James it's beautiful" Lily said looking at him, James was just staring at her with a smile on his face.

"So are you" James simple said and Lily looked away and went slowly red.

"Lily…look…" James said and Lily turned to him slowly and he took hold of her other hand.

"Lily, I've never felt this way about another girl in all my life, When I'm with you I'm really really happy and when I'm not in a lesson with you I'm wishing you can just be sitting there next to me, You're a spectacular girl with a wonderful heart and I'm so glad I met you, because if it wasn't for you I'd still be the prat I used to be. Lily what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you…" James said and Lily looked up at his eyes and she saw though the chocolate brown colour was love, and all that love was for her.

"James…I love you too" Lily simply said and she pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his wonderful soft lips.

A/N: Hello! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years! I wanted to put abit of fluff in the chapter, lol, Please review and tell me what you thought of it!

Thanks

Lots of love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. catchin the train

It was the day before the Christmas holidays begun and Lily had skipped dinner and was Busy packing up her clothes in her room, James walked with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey you" James said putting his arms around Lily's waist.

"Hey back" Lily replied, turn her head around and pecking James on the lips and then carrying on with packing.

"Have you finished packing already?" Lily said getting out of James' grip and walked over to her trunk to get some makeup out.

"Nah, I'll do it later" James responded sitting on Lily's bed.

"James we leave tomorrow you can't just leave it…what if it takes you longer then you expect?" Lily said and James laughed.

"You worry to much, trust me, I'll be packed!" James said getting up and stroking lily's soft face.

"You better be!" Lily smiled…James walked over to the door and looked back at Lily.

"I'll see you in lessons babe, I've just got to go and find the lads first…" James said and left the dorm.

"CYA!" Lily yelled after him, knowing that he had heard.

Lily finished packing and then headed down to Transfiguration. She got into the class and Professor Mc'Gonagal hadn't arrived yet, so she knew that she wasn't late. She sat down next to Louise and James looked over to her from the other side of the class, he winked at her and Lily felt herself going red, to stop James from seeing this she crossed her arms and put her head in them.

Mc'Gonagal soon walked into the class and got the class started on a new spell, which Louise couldn't get the hang of.

"Damn this stupid bloody thing!" Louise said throwing her wand around in her hands pointing at a giant pumpkin trying to turn it into a cup.

"Louise, try it this way. Swish your wand then flick it and say '_regamortus_" Lily said helping her friend out, Louise tried again and the pumpkin just jumped up a little and then settled back down, not even bothering to turn into a cup.

James saw that the girls were having a problem so decided to go and help them…

"Hey ladies…having problems" James said smiling and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No Jay we're just fine thanks" Lily smiled up at James and winked.

"Are you sure because I mastered this spell in fifth year" James said smartly and Lily laughed.

"Alright show off, show us then" Lily smiled and sat back so James could easily get to the pumpkin.

"Alright" James said pointing his wand at the Pumpkin.

_'regamortus' _

The pumpkin again jumped around and jumped over to James, squirting juice at him and then settling back down.

Lily and Louise couldn't hold in their laughter, even though they tried, and were laughing so hard they were almost crying.

"Fuck" James said wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Aww don't worry James, I still love ya, even if you are stupid" Lily said smiling and lent up to give James a peck on the cheek.

James went back over to the table to Sirius constantly taking cheep digs at him for the rest of the lesson.

That night in the Gryffindor common room James came though the portrait hole which led to the head common room and walked over to Lily and Sirius, who were sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"How come your not in the Head Common Room" James asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Felt like coming in here and found Sirius" Lily smiled.

"We're just talking about Christmas holidays and what Lily should but me!" Sirius smiled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"A brain…" James suggested and Lily laughed.

"Ha" Sirius said with a smile.

"Have you packed yet" Lily asked again for the second time that day.

"Yes I've just finished my lady" James said smiling.

"Good boy" Lily said sticking her tongue out.

"Don't make me bite that off" James said winking and Sirius looked between the couple.

"Please don't do that while I'm the in room…at least wait till I've gone" Sirius said smiling, and James looked at Sirius slyly.

"We haven't even started yet Padfoot" James said and Lily giggled.

"Ok enough!" Lily said and James pouted.

"None of that either James, right I'm going to go to bed, since we have to get up early in the morning to catch the express" Lily said getting up off the couch.

"Yeah I'm going to go to, leave you two to have fun" Sirius said also getting up and winking at James who smiled and laughed.

"Night Padfoot" James said hugging his best mate, who hugged back.

"Oh goodness get a room won't you" Lily giggled and James let go off Sirius and started advancing towards Lily.

"Aww is baby getting jealous?" James asked in a childlike voice and Lily nodded while still pouting.

"Alright lovebirds I'm going to go to bed, have fun" Sirius said walking away from the couple who were walking hand in hand to their common room.

In their common room Lily and James got to the top of the staircase where their rooms divided and James pulled Lily in and kissed her mouth gently.

"Good night Lils" James said softly and let go of her gently and walked towards his room…

"James" Lily said and James turned around.

"Yea…" James asked walking back to Lily.

"Do you wanna stay with me tonight? I mean we don't have to do anything, I just don't feel like being alone" Lily said and James nodded.

"Ok…" James said and the couple walked into Lily's bedroom and fell asleep in each others arms.

"Shit James we woke up late" were the first words that James heard when he woke up the next morning.

"Good morning to you to" James said stirring.

"James quickly get up we only have half an hour till the train leaves in Hogsmeade" Lily said and James jumped out of bed.

"SHIT" James said and run out of the room and into the combined bathroom and Lily heard the shower turn on about ten seconds later.

Lily and James made it down stairs and into the entrance hall just in time as the carriages were just about to leave with all the students in.

"Have a wonderful holiday" Dumbledore said to the head students as they walked past him.

"Thanks professor" James said and James could have sworn Dumbledore had winked at him as he turned round.

The pair finally got down to the carriages and met with the rest of the group who were waiting for them.

"Man, you two take your time don't you?" Sirius said smirking.

"Yes Sirius…is there any spare carriages?" Lily asked and Michelle nodded.

"Yeah we saved one" Michelle said walking into the nearest carriage and climbing in.

The train ride home seemed to be a short one; Lily spent most of the time sleeping on James' arm while he either stared out of the window, slept or ate, as he and Lily had missed breakfast.

"I'm going to go and check how long the trains going to take" Remus said as rain silently dripped down the windows.

"Yeah I'll come with you" Michelle said and she walked out with Remus, and James could have sworn that they were walking hand in hand.

Louise was lying near the window also asleep while Peter was going through all of the food he could get his hands on.

"So Jamie, why is she so tired" Sirius asked with a wink.

"Nothing happened Padfoot, and don't call me Jamie!" James said looking down at Lily and stroking her hair.

"Ok Jamie" Sirius said poking his hand into a box of Bettie Botts Beans.

James sighed and stared at Lily again.

"You've got it bad ain't you mate" Sirius said…well seriously.

"Yup, never felt like this before in my life" James said smiling adoringly at the redhead lying on him.

"Aww my Jamie poos all grown up…I'm so proud" Sirius said wiping a fake tear away from his eye.

"Yeah I'd be proud of you to if you weren't such a wuss" James said jerking his head towards Louise.

"Nah mate, there is nothing there…anymore" Sirius said looking at Louise with a frown.

"Oh Course there isn't…I mean you only talk to each other all the time, you only look at each other wanted one another I mean there nothing there at all" James said sarcastically.

"Prongs don't take the piss…" Sirius said groaning.

"Oh I'm not…I'm just telling you want I see" James said smiling.

"Yeah ok" Sirius said sighing.

"Listen mate, just go for it, life is full of risks and if you don't take them, then you're not really living your life!" James said and Sirius nodded.

"Take me for example, when I kissed Lily for the first time, I could either walk away and keep my feelings secret for the rest of my life, or kiss her and make my life perfect" James said still stroking Lily's hair.

"I guess your right" Sirius said looking at Louise.

"Yup, I'm never wrong" James said smiling.

"I wouldn't go that far" Sirius said throwing a bean and James.

When the train came to a halt at Kings cross station James woke Lily up gently and they all walked off the train and though the platform.

Lily saw her parents as did James and Sirius. Lily pointed at James parents to hers to tell them she was just going to see them and she'd be with them in a moment. Sirius saw his 'biological' family stare at him and give him death glares as he walked up to the Potters, giving them both a hug and telling them what pranks he had pulled throughout the first term back at school.

Lily walked up to James' parents with James and they smiled at her.

"Hello you must be Lily" James' mother said and Lily nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Potter" Lily responded and Mrs Potter shook her head.

"Call me Ruby Please" She replied and Lily nodded her head and turned to Mr Potter.

"Well hello, I'm John Potter, but you can just call me John" He said to Lily as he shook her hand.

"I'm Lily" She replied and looked over at her parents.

"It was lovely to meet you both and I can't wait to stay over New Year, but I really must get to my parents now" Lily said and the Potters bided goodbye to Lily, but not before James gave her a kiss goodbye. Lily walked over to her parents telling them about her new love at Hogwarts.

A/N: hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know I'm a nuisance lol. Well all my exams have finished now and I have a month and half to do nothing at all as I'm not at school anymore…so I can update more regularly. Please review!

Thanks

Love

Prongs for Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
